Crucify my Love
by MakaEvans95
Summary: Vivir en un hospital puede ser bastante entretenido, aún más cuando tu compañero de habitación es cierto albino Casanova… ¿La causa? Una enfermedad única… ¿Será Soul capaz de ayudar a Maka a recuperarse? Y ¿Qué pasará en el proceso? AU SoMa
1. Prólogo: Blanco

**Hola, holitas. ¿Cómo la han pasado? Yo he estado de maravilla n.n Bueno directo al punto. Tengo otras historias pendientes en esta página pero he decidido hacerme un tiempo para ayudar a una amiga mía a publicar esta historia. Ella soñó con esta historia sin embargo no quiso escribirla porque no tenía mucho tiempo libre así que me pidió a mí que la escribirá basándome en el tema central.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece al maravilloso Atsushi Okubo… Yo sólo tomé a los personajes para divertirme un poco con ellos. La idea original de esta historia le pertenece a Hikari Shitsuka, quien tiene una cuenta aquí en fanfiction pero sin embargo me pidió a mí que escribiera la historia.**

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify my Love**_

**Prólogo:** Blanco

Examiné detenidamente la habitación en la que me encontraba una vez más.

Blanco…

Todo a mi alrededor era de aquel mismo tono pálido, falto de vida, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se encontrara fuera de este aburrido hospital, manifestándose en todos aquellos maravillosos colores que había en el mundo. Como si simplemente no existieran otros colores en este lugar.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellas descoloridas paredes, concentrando rápidamente mi atención en el pequeño objeto que colgaba de mi cuello.

Lo examiné detenidamente -sin quitármelo claro- pasando el listón que sostenía la pequeña piedra entre mis delgados y delicados dedos, una extraña piedra, blanca para variar, con la forma de un corazón, amarrada firmemente a un largo listón color jade que combinaba perfectamente con mis ojos.

Tenía estrictamente prohibido el retirar aquel objeto de mi cuello, después de todo eso era lo que me había traído a este hospital. Aquel extraño collar que me mantenía con vida no podía ser removido.

El molesto pitido de aquella maquina que monitoreaba los latidos de mi corazón no cesaba y estaba comenzando a cansarme. Llevaba ya dos semanas en este horrible hospital y estaba comenzando a desarrollar una especie de fobia hacia el color blanco.

Como desearía estar en mi casa, recostada en la cómoda cama de mi cuarto en vez de en este aburrido y silencioso cuarto de hospital.

Toc, toc, toc.

-"¿Se puede?"-Preguntó una voz desde la puerta. No hacía falta mirar para saber quién era, en las últimas dos semanas me había familiarizado tanto con esa voz que podría reconocerla donde fuera. Franken Stein, mi médico de cabecera.

La fatiga y el aburrimiento no me permitieron contestarle. Suspiré un poco mientras me recostaba nuevamente en mi incómoda cama. Cerré los ojos, bloqueándome por completo para no tener que lidiar con lo que sea que el doctor Stein quisiera decirme… o hacerme.

-"Maka, se que estas despierta"- Murmuró tranquilamente el doctor mientras se acercaba paso a paso hacia mí.-"Necesito hacerte una revisión, será más fácil si cooperas."

Abrí lentamente uno de mis ojos para encontrarme con la seria mirada de mi médico, quien comenzó a levantarme contra mi voluntad para realizar esa rutina diaria que ya me tenía más que cansada.

-"¿Desde cuándo te preocupo tanto, eh?"-Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama sin muchas ganas, extendiéndole mi brazo para que tomara de él la muestra de sangre que ocuparía en las pruebas.

-"Maka, soy tu médico de cabecera, es claro que tanto tu salud como mi paga me interesan"-Una siniestra sonrisa se formo en su rostro al sacar una larga y muy gruesa aguja de su bata-"Además de que tu enfermedad me resulta realmente interesante"

Una expresión de horror invadió mi rostro al instante, este hombre está realmente loco. Algún día terminará matándome.

La mirada del doctor se dirigió hacia la pequeña maquina que monitoreaba mi pulso y se quedó observándola por un rato antes de voltearse hacia la cama para verme directamente a la cara.

-"Tu pulso ha mejorado"-Dijo mientras se quitaba momentáneamente las gafas para poder limpiarles el polvo que tenían-"En realidad tu pulso se encuentra bastante estable en este momento, incluso podría decir que se ha normalizado"

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar como nunca antes y mi expresión de aburrimiento se transformó al instante en una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ¿Significa que podré regresar a casa? ¿Qué mi sufrimiento ha terminado? Decidí mantener mis modales y reprimí a tiempo el impulso de ponerme a saltar de alegría en la pequeña cama en la que me encontraba recostada.

-"Pero aún no puedes irte…"-Sentenció finalmente el Doctor Stein y en ese momento todo mi mundo se vino abajo-"Tu enfermedad sigue siendo completamente desconocida, tienes que quedarte en el hospital puesto que no sabemos cuándo podrías sufrir otro ataque"

Mi mirada se ensombreció al instante y todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

-"¿Y qué si mi enfermedad es desconocida?"-Mis murmullos eran apenas audibles pero, sin embargo, los oídos de mi doctor parecieron escucharlos-"He estado perfectamente desde mi nacimiento, ¡No necesito estar en un hospital para mantenerme viva!"-Me levanté de la cama al instante para dedicarle una mirada asesina a mi médico, quien se quedó mirándome sorprendido-"Además los latidos de mi corazón han vuelto a la normalidad, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?"

El doctor abrió su boca para responder a mi rebelde comportamiento pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

-"Doctor Stein, se le solicita en urgencias"-Dijo una enfermera desde la puerta, dirigiéndose a mi siniestro médico-"Para un trasplante de pulmón…"

La horrible sonrisa que aquel doctor siempre portaba al escuchar aquella clase de palabras se hizo presente en su rostro nuevamente-"Hablaremos luego Maka"-Dijo el doctor con un tono sombrío mientras atravesaba las puertas que unían mi habitación con el resto del hospital-"Tengo un paciente que diseccionar"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras observaba a la enfermera seguir a aquel extraño médico. Por suerte yo no necesitaba ninguna cirugía, al menos no por el momento.

-"¡E-espere doctor Stein! ¡No puede diseccionar al paciente, _es ilegal_!"-Gritaba la joven sin conseguir la atención de aquel hombre. Pobre chica… la compadezco.

Suspiré

Mi vida era aburrida, y no tenía ni un solo libro para entretenerme, ¿Cuánto más tendré que estar en este hospital?

Mi mirada captó súbitamente, algo que no había visto en toda mi estancia en este hospital. Un paciente más, hospedado en la misma habitación en la que yo me encontraba. Sus ojos se encontraban tapados por vendas y su apariencia tranquila denotaba que en estos momentos, aquel paciente se encontraba dormido. Le resté importancia a los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos y mi mirada se dirigió al instante hacia su cabello.

Blanco

Esto no puede ser posible.

-"¡¿Pero quién en su sano juicio pintaría su cabello de un color como ese!"-Grité perdiendo la compostura. El albino situado en aquella cama pareció moverse un poco y soltó al instante un gruñido.

La misma enfermera que había venido a buscar al doctor Stein hace unos momentos entró a la habitación al instante.

"Maka esto es un hospital, hay pacientes recuperándose en las otras habitaciones. No puedes gritar"-Dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a mi camilla para reprenderme aún más por mi comportamiento-"Es más, hay un paciente dormido a tu lado, ¡Podrías haberlo despertado!"

El otro paciente pareció escuchar nuestra pequeña discusión puesto que en ese momento levantó ligeramente su cabeza, confundido.

-"Perfecto, entonces ¿Podrían sacarlo de mi habitación?"-Pedí amablemente a la enfermera-"Me gustaría estar sola…"

El chico a mi lado se levantó por completo de la cama en ese momento, girando su cabeza hacia mí en un vano intento por verme.

-"Ah, Soul, veo que estas despierto"-Dijo alegremente la joven enfermera a mi lado-"Puedes quitarte las vendas si quieres, tus ojos ya deberían haber sanado"

¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a esta enfermera? Primero se molesta conmigo y ahora está realmente contenta.

-"Bipolar"-Murmuré para mí misma, consiguiendo que ningún otro individuo en esa habitación alcanzara a escuchar mis quejas.

La enfermera se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama de aquel albino y comenzó a remover las vendas de sus ojos lentamente, dejando así al descubierto su intensa mirada.

Las vendas cayeron al suelo y mi mirada se posó al instante en los penetrantes ojos de aquel paciente. Sus ojos eran de un color escarlata intenso, hipnotizantes. Su intensa mirada me hizo perderme en aquellos profundos ojos color sangre por un instante.

_Basta Maka, si te le quedas mirando de esa forma vas a asustarlo. _

Retiré la mirada avergonzada ante la realización.

_A pesar de su extraño color de cabello aquel chico tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos._

Pude escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de la enfermera, quien se encontraba mirándonos al otro paciente y a mi completamente divertida.

-"Los dejo solos"-Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación y cerrándola a sus espaldas después de haber salido.

La mirada del chico que tenía enfrente seguía fija en mí y eso estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-"Y entonces…"-Fueron las primeras palabras que escaparon de la boca del albino-"¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?"-Terminó de decir sin apartar su penetrante mirada de mí.

-"Ah, escuchaste…"-Dije algo asustada con la voz temblándome y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, cosa que se vio reflejada en la pequeña maquina a mi lado, que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad entre pitido y pitido. El chico pareció notarlo y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al instante.

-"Tu tranquila que yo no muerdo"- Al mencionar aquellas palabras fue que realmente me fijé en sus dientes.

Jamás en mi vida había visto unos dientes como esos, filosos y puntiagudos. Justo como los tiburones.

-"Entonces, ¿Vas a decirme?"-Preguntó el albino mientras alzaba una ceja, invitándome a responder su cuestionamiento.

-"¿Eh? ¿El qué?"-Respondí totalmente desconcertada.

-"¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?"-Preguntó aquel paciente, retirando finalmente su mirada de la mía.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapo de entre mis labios. Aquellos ojos me ponían realmente nerviosa, nunca nadie me había dejado en este estado con tan solo una mirada.

-"Soy Soul, por cierto"-Lo escuché decir a mi lado-"Soul Eater"-Dijo extendiéndome una mano desde su cama.

La tomé al instante, sin vacilar y una cálida sensación se instaló en mi cuerpo al hacerlo.

-"Maka Albarn"-Murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara, cosa que no fue muy difícil debido a que su cama se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-"Ah… y no quiero que te vayas"-Le aclaré finalmente, ganándome una mirada confundida por parte de Soul.

-"¿Entonces por qué…?"

-"Si te digo te reirás…"-Aseguré, dándole la espalda-"Solo olvidemos lo que dije"

Soul suspiró de manera cansada después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio –"Prometo no reírme"-Dijo aquel chico a mi lado con una voz relajada.

Me giré para verlo de nuevo directamente a la cara. Supongo que se merecía una explicación después de mi parte, después de todo intenté correrlo del cuarto.

-"Bueno yo…"-Comencé a decir mientras que un ligero sonrojo invadía mis mejillas-"Tengo... fobia al color blanco"-Terminé de decir atropelladamente, lo más rápido que pude pero, sin embargo, Soul pareció haber escuchado cada una de las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

Su rostro volvió a denotar confusión después de mis últimas palabras.

Parece que no lo ha comprendido…

-"¿Y qué con eso?"-Preguntó con curiosidad después de un rato.

-"T-tu cabello"-Dije totalmente nerviosa, desviando mi mirada rápidamente hacia el piso de la habitación.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante la realización y unos familiares sonidos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

Risas…

-"¡Prometiste que no te reirías!"-Le reprendí totalmente molesta-"Sabía que no debía decirte nada"-Las risas de Soul pararon al instante.

-"Entonces querías que me fuera por el color de mi cabello ¿Eh?"-Musitó Soul dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo-"Cielos, si que eres interesante"

El sonrojo en mis mejillas se intensificó aún más con su último comentario. ¿Realmente… soy interesante?

-"¿Y por qué estás aquí?"-Preguntó Soul mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-"Es… una larga historia"-Respondí rápidamente, intentando evitar el complicado tema de mi enfermedad.

-"Bueno, tengo tiempo"-Me aseguró con una sonrisa y, por alguna razón, en ese momento sentí que realmente podía confiar en él, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace apenas unos minutos.

-"Mi corazón ha estado fallando desde que tengo memoria"-Comencé a decir algo apenada de estarle contando mi historia a un desconocido-"Mi pulso es más lento que el de cualquier otra persona, sin embargo eso nunca me ha afectado… hasta hace dos semanas, cuando intenté quitarme este collar"-. Hice un ademán invitando a Soul a que se fijara en el collar que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Aquella pequeña piedra completamente blanca con la forma de un corazón, atada firmemente a un delgado listón color verde.

-"Era mi cumpleaños y mi madre me había regalado un precioso collar de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas en él…mi piedra favorita"-Soul me escuchaba con paciencia, poniéndole especial atención a cada una de mis palabras-"Quise ponérmelo para ver cómo me quedaba pero, al intentar quitar este collar que tengo puesto sufrí un infarto y fui traída rápidamente hasta este hospital. Los doctores me han dicho que mi corazón no palpita tan rápido como los otros desde el día de mi nacimiento y, cada que he intentado quitarme este collar la historia simplemente se repite"

Solté un largo suspiro antes de continuar con mi historia.

-"Los médicos de este hospital han llegado a la conclusión de que, de alguna forma, este collar tiene el poder de regular los pulsos de mi corazón y he estado en este hospital, en observación intensiva desde entonces… Ni siquiera sé cuándo podré volver a casa"-Concluí con mi historia mirando a Soul directamente a los ojos. El solo sonrió dándome un poco de confianza. Una sonrisa que me decía que todo estaría bien.

-"Ya te lo había dicho Maka, eres realmente interesante"-Dijo Soul sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le correspondí con una tímida sonrisa antes de formularle aquella pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde que comencé a contarle mi historia.

-"¿Y tú porqué estas aquí?"-Le pregunté lo más amablemente que pude.

-"Me operaron de los ojos"-Fue su simple respuesta-"Demasiado cool para usar lentes"

Me reí un poco ante su último comentario pero pronto una extraña sensación de soledad invadió mi cuerpo a causa de sus palabras.

"Eso significa…"-Comencé a decir algo desanimada-"Que te irás pronto, ¿No?"

Soul me miró sorprendido y la sonrisa que había en su rostro se borró al instante, como si él hubiera entendido como me sentía en ese momento. Aquella sensación que me hacía sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-"Bueno yo… me… me dan de alta mañana"

Bien Maka, hay que ver el lado positivo: Volveré a estar sola en mi habitación y además no tendré que ver su cabello todos los días ¿Debería estar contenta, no?

-"Pero ¿Sabes?"-Volvió a hablar Soul, distrayendo mi atención de aquellos pensamientos-"Debo volver al hospital por algunos documentos y a firmar unos papeles…"

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro tras sus últimas palabras.

Al diablo su cabello… puedo lidiar con un poco mas de blanco.

**Bueno ese fue el prólogo, el más largo que he escrito en mi vida, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review ¡Eso enserio alegra mi día! **

**¿Review?**


	2. Capitulo 1: Simetría

_**YEI! JUEVES DIA DE CRUCIFY MY LOVE! Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo :3 espero que les guste mucho mucho mucho y me dejen un review… muchísimas gracias a:**_

_**Prantz Evans D'Luna, Tomoyo Hideki, Miyoko-chibi, Liz.I'm, Kabegami Amaterasu, alexiel evans, sakemi-chan (muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo n.n), Diviglay, mumi evans elric, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ y Hikari Shitsuka…**_

_**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify my Love**_

-"Joven, los preparativos están listos, usted ya ha sido dado de alta. Puede retirarse a su casa si así lo desea"-Me aseguró la joven enfermera dese la puerta del cuarto.

Extendí nuevamente las sábanas de la cama antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa que se encontraba a un lado y tomar las llaves de mi motocicleta-"¿Desea que le pida un taxi?"-Me preguntó la muchacha con una amabilidad un poco inusual.

-"No, estaré bien. Tengo una moto"-Le aclaré mientras señalaba las llaves de mi vehículo con una sonrisa y las guardaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta favorita.

-"Muy bien, si necesita algo estaré en la recepción"-Comenzó a decir la enfermera

"O… Si me _necesita_ a _mí_"-Me dijo con un tono de voz completamente diferente, extendiéndome un pequeño pedazo de hoja con un número de siete dígitos escrito en él-"Puede llamarme a este número"- Extendí la mano y lo tomé con sorna, mientras esbozaba la más falsa sonrisa que pude-"Siempre estoy disponible"-Me aclaró mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Suspiré. Ya estaba cansado de esta rutina

Caminé hacia el basurero más cercano y tiré el pedazo de papel en cuanto la enfermera desapareció de mi vista, sin ni siquiera mirar el número o pensarlo dos veces.

¿De verdad esperan que les llame?

-"Mhmn no…"-Habló una voz a mis espaldas. Me voltee extrañado sólo para encontrarme a una Maka profundamente dormida y moviéndose incómoda en su cama

-"… Los vampiros… no brillan"-Murmuró la rubia en sueños dejándome completamente confundido. ¿Pero qué estaría soñando?

Solo a ella se le ocurren esas cosas…

Reprimí una pequeña risita antes de dirigirme hacia su cama y acercarme un poco más a su rostro, sintiendo su respiración.-"Hasta luego, Maka"-Susurré en su oído sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte-"Tu no dejas de sorprenderme"

Una sonrisa verdadera se formó en mi rostro mientras observaba a Maka dormir pacíficamente. La verdad es que ayer había disfrutado bastante el hablar con ella, la había encontrado una persona realmente interesante, y no lo decía sólo por su enfermedad.

_Espero que se cure pronto_. Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia la salida del hospital y atravesaba las mismas puertas por las que había entrado ayer por la mañana.

**-Soul Eater-**

Frené la moto en cuanto visualicé mi casa y la estacioné en la entrada.

Caminé hacia la puerta cansado y la cerré rápidamente, tratando de evitar los indeseados rayos solares matutinos que daban de lleno en mi rostro.

_Al fin en casa_. Pensé mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Una pequeña luz de color rojo proveniente de la cocina llamó mi atención desde la entrada y me dirigí hacia ella al instante para saber de qué se trataba.

El foco rojo de la contestadora brillaba de forma incesante, indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Con algo de pesadez oprimí el botón para escuchar la grabación y me senté en la silla de al lado para estar un poco más cómodo. La grabación comenzó a reproducirse al instante.

'_¿Soul?...Supongo que aún no has llegado a casa... Soy Wes'_-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano reproducirse en aquel aparato.

'_Mis padres y yo estamos de visita aquí en Death City. Vamos a organizar una cena mañana por la noche. Mamá quiere que asistas y papá… Bueno digamos que papá te desheredará si no vienes. Hasta pronto Soul Evans…_

_Beep_

**Capítulo 1: **Simetría.

Bostecé.

Este era mi décimo séptimo día en este aburrido hospital. Sin comida casera, sin libros interesantes y sin amigos para animarme en mi desgracia.

Ni siquiera Soul estaba conmigo, él había sido de alta hace dos días y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Suspiré.

Los doctores decían que mi pulso había mejorado, que estaría mejor pronto, sin embargo se negaban de forma tajante a dejarme salir de este lugar.

"_Podrías recaer en cualquier momento Maka, nuestro trabajo es estar ahí cuando eso pase"_

Era lo que me decía mi médico a diario, cada vez que lograba tocar el tema de salir de esta descolorida prisión.

Si los doctores pensaban de esa forma entonces estaría atrapada aquí toda mi vida.

Unos ligeros golpeteos a la puerta de mi habitación se hicieron presentes, seguidos rápidamente por la entrada de Tsubaki a mi cuarto de hospital.

-"Buenos días Maka, ¿Cómo has estado?"-Me preguntó mi amiga al encontrarme en aquel estado tan deplorable.

Bufé. Lo que le dio a Tsubaki una leve pista del duro momento por el que estaba pasando.

-"Tranquila Maka, seguro los doctores te dejan volver a tu casa pronto"-Me aseguró mi amiga con una sonrisa de apoyo y comprensión mientras se sentaba en la silla situada justo a un lado de mi cama.

-"No lo sé, Tsubaki. El doctor Stein no parece muy convencido"-Murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pelinegra me escuchara-"Además ya le he preguntado muchas veces y créeme que no quiero hacerlo enojar"

Un escalofrío recorrió tanto mi cuerpo como el de mi amiga al instante, quien estaba al tanto de los extraños pasatiempos de mi _extravagante_ médico de cabecera.

-"¡Oh! ¡Ya sé que te alegrará Maka!"-Canturreó Tsubaki levantándose de la silla-"Si no puedes salir del hospital, al menos puedes salir del cuarto ¿No?"-Me preguntó curiosa.

Nunca lo había pensado, la verdad es que me había empeñado tanto en querer salir de este hospital que nunca se me cruzó por la mente aquella idea. Salir del cuarto podría no ser tan satisfactorio como volver a mi casa pero nunca se sabe, hasta podría ocurrir algo interesante allá afuera.

-"¡Esa es una gran idea Tsubaki!"-Grité emocionada mientras me levantaba de la cama y abrazaba a mi amiga.

Tsubaki sólo me dedico otra sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación conmigo a su lado.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"No, no. Le digo que me dieron de alta _hace dos días_… ¡no la semana pasada!"-Escuché decir a una voz extrañamente conocida proveniente de la recepción.

La pequeña lata de refresco que había ordenado en la maquina dispensadora de la sala de espera salió del aparato después de unos cuantos segundos de haberla pedido, distrayendo mi atención de aquellas voces rápidamente.

-"No, joven"-Habló la recepcionista dirigiéndose hacia aquella persona que, al parecer, se encontraba discutiendo con ella-"Mi registro dice que Soul Edwards fue dado de alta el jueves"

Tomé la pequeña lata con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y abriéndola lentamente dejando salir un poco del gas que se encontraba dentro de ella. Ignorando las voces a mis espaldas al convencerme de que definitivamente no conocía a ningún _Soul Edwards._

-"Ahí está el problema _anciana. _El nombre de mi amigo no es Soul Edwards, es Soul Eater."-Habló otra voz a mis espaldas.

¿Soul Eater?

-"¿An-anciana?"-Preguntó la recepcionista confundida y con tono ofendido.

Me giré rápidamente al reconocer aquel nombre al instante. ¿Acaso Soul estaba de vuelta?

-"Escuche, yo sólo he venido a recoger los papeles que me pidieron al ingresar a este hospital. Ni siquiera tendría que estar discutiendo sobre esto con usted"-Aseguró el albino frente a mí, confirmando mis sospechas.

Soul estaba de vuelta, tal y como lo prometió.

-"Lo siento, pero no tengo registros de ningún Soul Eater ingresado en este hospital. Si no confirmo su ingreso no puedo entregarle sus papeles…"-Le respondió la señora al otro lado del mostrador con una expresión fría.

Pude ver como Soul suspiraba derrotado y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un reflejo de su frustración. Sus ojos se nublaron al instante con algo que no logré identificar pero que, sin embargo, dudaba que fuera bueno.

-"Evans"-Fue lo único que respondió Soul después de una larga espera y de pensárselo demasiado-"Soul Evans, búsqueme de esa forma"

¿Soul Evans? ¿Acaso me había mentido con respecto a su apellido?

-"¡Oh!"-Articuló finalmente aquella mujer-"Señor Evans, perdone mi equivocación. Aquí están sus papeles"-Respondió extendiéndole los documentos de forma nerviosa después de haber localizado su nombre en la computadora.

-"Si, como sea"-Le reprochó el acompañante del albino a la recepcionista. Si antes había creído que el color de cabello de Soul era extraño ahora me retractaba por completo. Aquel chico que acompañaba a Soul tenía el cabello pintado de un color azul celeste completamente irreal. Iba vestido con una playera negra sin mangas, dejando ver sus trabajados músculos y un extraño tatuaje de estrella en su brazo derecho. Unos pantalones largos cubrían sus piernas por completo hasta topar con unas toscas y largas botas del mismo color que su playera.

Soul, por su parte, iba vestido con una simple chaqueta negra con mangas amarillas y unos pantalones rojos que combinaban con sus ojos a la perfección, sin olvidar sus zapatos amarillos con negro que iban a juego con su chamarra.

Inconscientemente, comencé a caminar directamente hacia Soul y su hiperactivo amigo, quien en ese momento se encontraba riéndose de la recepcionista de forma ruidosa.

-"D-Disculpa"-Articulé de forma nerviosa en cuanto me acerqué lo suficiente-"¿Soul?"

El mencionado se volteó a verme al instante, analizándome con aquellos ojos rojos tan característicos suyos, unos ojos que nadie más tenía.

_Creo que hizo bien en operarse, Soul no luciría tan atractivo con lentes…_

Me abofetee mentalmente en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y un ligero calor invadió mi rostro. ¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? Si, tiene unos lindos ojos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo crea que sea atractivo…

¿O sí?

-"¡Maka!"-Articuló Soul con una sonrisa al reconocer mi rostro-"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?"

-"Bueno, no me quejo. Creo que he mejorado un poco"-Dije sonriéndole tímidamente-"¿Te has recuperado ya de tus ojos?"

Soul abrió la boca para contestar a mi pregunta pero en ese momento una delicada mano tocó mi hombro desde atrás. Me voltee y pude encontrarme con Tsubaki sonriéndome amablemente.

-"¡Oh, Tsubaki! Deja que te presente a Soul"-Le ofrecí a mi amiga mientras dirigía mis ojos jade hacia el joven parado frente a mí.

-"Soul, ella es Tsubaki, es mi mejor amiga"-Soul le extendió una mano a Tsubaki y ella la aceptó gentilmente, agitándola levemente.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Soul"-Comenzó diciendo-"Conocí a Maka hace dos días en este hospital"

Tsubaki asintió gentilmente mientras murmuraba un "Mucho gusto" y soltaba la mano de Soul con delicadeza.

El chico peli azul que acompañaba a Soul hace unos minutos llegó corriendo hacia nosotros en cuanto se percato de que su amigo no estaba más a su lado, dirigiéndole a Soul una mirada asesina.

-"¡¿Cómo osas separarte de tu gran Dios?"-Preguntó finalmente, dejándonos desconcertadas tanto a Tsubaki como a mí.-"¿Acaso quieres quitarme el protagonismo? No deberías hacer enojar a un Dios"

¿Pero qué demonios ocurre con este sujeto?

-"Ya sé que estarás pensando: ¿Pero qué ocurre con este tipo?"-Me afirmó Soul después de un largo suspiro, dejándome totalmente impresionada ¿Acaso era tan predecible? La expresión en mi cara debió delatarme.

-"Bueno resulta que él es mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Black*Star"-Dijo Soul mientras apuntaba hacia él con el dedo pulgar-"… y está loco"-Añadió con destreza ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo, cortesía de _Black*Star_.

Pero que nombre tan raro…

Tsubaki parecía estar igual de desconcertada por su nombre y características como yo puesto que no dejaba de mirarle atónita con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Espera. ¿Tsubaki sonrojada?

-"M-maka chan"-Murmuró nerviosa mientras agitaba ligeramente mi brazo-"Mis padres me llamaron hace un rato… tengo que irme"

Algo en mi interior se entristeció al saber que mi mejor amiga tenía que irse tan pronto pero el solo pensar en la posibilidad de hablar un poco con Soul me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-"¿Vendrás mañana?"-Le pregunté a la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos.

-"Claro, Maka"-Dijo sonriéndome-"Ahora debo apurarme o no cogeré a tiempo el taxi…"

-"Espera… ¡¿Qué?"-Solté de la nada totalmente sorprendida-"¡Tsubaki no puedes tomar un taxi sola! ¿Qué pasa si te hacen algo malo?"-Argumenté algo preocupada por la seguridad de mi amiga.

-"No te preocupes, estoy segura que los taxistas no pueden ser tan malos"-Me golpee la cara con la mano al escuchar aquello. Es demasiado inocente, tengo que hacerla entender de alguna u otra forma. Podrían secuestrarla… o robarle. No todas las personas son buenas.

-"Un gran Dios como yo no puede permitir que una linda chica como ella se vaya sola en un taxi"-Dijo Black*Star haciendo que tanto Soul como yo nos volteáramos a verlo sorprendidos y que Tsubaki se sonrojara al máximo.-"Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres…"

-"¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada!"-Le dije molesta-"No puedo dejar que Tsubaki se vaya con alguien que acaba de conocer, ¡eso es igual que irse en un taxi!"

Tsubaki me miró aún sonrojada, sin entender aún el motivo de nuestra discusión.

-"Maka, tranquila"-Dijo Soul dirigiéndose a mí mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza y despeinaba mi cabello un poco-"Black*Star es de confianza, el nunca le haría nada malo a nadie"-Me aseguró el albino mientras un gritito de rabia se me escapaba al notar lo que Soul estaba haciéndole a mi cabello.

-"Sep, estará segura conmigo"-Me aseguró el peli azul con complejo divino mientras levantaba el pulgar para aclararme que todo estaría bien.

Suspiré con pesadez.

-"Bueno… si tu lo dices supongo que es mejor a que se vaya en un transporte público"-Admití derrotada.

-"Pues claro, lo que el Gran Yo dice es siempre cierto pequeña"-Dijo Black*Star con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Pequeña?

-"¡Pero si ni siquiera te hablaba a ti! ¡Estaba hablando con Soul!"

-"¡Suficiente!"-Gritó Soul mientras empujaba a Black*Star por la espalda hasta la salida y una confundida Tsubaki lo seguía pidiendo que no lo empujara de esa forma.

Típico de Tsubaki, ella siempre tan compasiva.

-"Bueno ¿En qué estábamos?"-Preguntó Soul sorpresivamente desde mis espaldas, haciéndome pegar un ligero brinquito del susto.

Me voltee hacia él para reprenderle pero quedé pronto atrapada en su mirada, dominada por sus penetrantes ojos color rubí que me hacían, de cierta forma, estremecerme.

El ruido de mi estómago interrumpió nuestra pequeña competencia de miradas, dejándome algo humillada y con un fuerte sonrojo. Sin mencionar que con unas ganas inmensas de comer.

-"C-creo que tienes hambre"-Dijo Soul estallando de la risa al instante.

-"¡I-imbécil!, ¡Pues claro que tengo! Toda la comida en este hospital es mala"-Le reproché con un puchero y un rostro tan rojo como los tomates.

-"Y-ya veo"-Me respondió Soul dejando de reír por un momento-"¿Entonces qué tal si vamos a comer? Te demostrare que no toda la comida en este hospital es mala…"-Dijo antes de tomarme de la mano amablemente y comenzar a caminar a mi lado, dirigiéndome hacia aquel lugar en donde, según él, la comida no era _tan _mala.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¡Esto está delicioso!"-Argumenté mientras llenaba mi boca con toda la comida que pudiera caber en ella.

-"Pues claro"-Respondió Soul ante mi animado comportamiento-"Es un lugar realmente cool"-Hasta ahora, con más de dos semanas en este hospital, la única clase de comida que había probado era aquella sin sabor que llevaban a las habitaciones. Quién diría que el mismo hotel tenía su propia cafetería integrada.

-"Oye…"-Comenzó con la conversación Soul-"¿Cuántos años tienes? Luces como de 15…"-No sabía cómo tomar su comentario: si alagarme porque me veía más joven o molestarme por su argumento a mi apariencia.

Decidí lo segundo… aun no soy tan vieja como para preocuparme por verme más joven.

-"Tengo 17"-Le reproché aún con la boca llena y las mejillas infladas-"Cumplo 18 en 3 días"-Afirmé con seguridad. La gente usualmente hacía esa clase de comentarios sobre mi apariencia, usualmente es por mi forma de peinarme, con dos coletas, una a cada lado de mi cabeza. A veces incluso es por el tamaño de mi pecho…

_Todos los hombres son unos pervertidos…_

-"Seguro… y yo tengo 48"-Me contestó Soul con un tono sarcástico-"¿Enserio esperas que te crea que eres casi de mi edad?"

Tragué la comida que había ingerido rápidamente para poder contestarle-"¡Hablo enserio! ¡Estoy en mi último semestre de preparatoria!"-Le aseguré.

Soul levantó una ceja y se dedicó a analizar mi furiosa mirada para identificar si estaba mintiendo-"Esta bien, te creo"-Me dijo finalmente-"Espera, ¿Dices que cumples años en tres días?"-Me preguntó algo extrañado.

-"Bueno, si…"-Argumenté tristemente-"Aunque seguro seguiré atrapada en este hospital para mi cumpleaños…"-El albino se me quedó viendo de forma preocupada, como tratando de entender lo que sentía. Aunque después de unos minutos su expresión cambió por completo a una sonrisa torcida.

-"Apuesto a que aunque te quedes en este hospital tus padres vendrán a visitarte"-Me afirmó con aquella sonrisa aún en el rostro.

-"No lo sé…"-Le confesé-"Últimamente han estado realmente ocupados… Ni siquiera han venido a visitarme"-La sonrisa en el rostro de mi nuevo amigo se borró ante mi reciente aclaración.

Por supuesto que no vendrían… Ni siquiera habían venido a visitarme en estas dos semanas en las que había estado en este hospital. La única opción que tengo para verlos es que me den de alta y no es algo muy probable.

-"¿No te llevas muy bien con tus padres?"-Me preguntó Soul después de un rato, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-"N-no, no es eso. Simplemente han tenido mucho trabajo últimamente… Es por eso que Tsubaki viene a visitarme, no quiere que me sienta sola…"-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, al menos alguien me visitaba.-"¿Qué hay de ti?"-Pregunté con normalidad.

-"¿Qué hay de qué?"-Preguntó Soul confundido ante mi repentina pregunta.

-"¿Cómo te llevas con tu familia?"-Le respondí de inmediato.

Desearía no haberlo hecho, la misma expresión de vacío y tristeza que tenía Soul cuando aclaró su apellido a la recepcionista volvió a formarse en su rostro-"Tengo 19 años… no necesito a mi familia"-Me aseguró con un poco de rencor y resentimiento en su voz.

Supongo que la oportunidad de preguntarle el porqué había cambiado su apellido no sería ahora.

-"Ah… bueno… entonces. ¿19, Eh?"-Le pregunté nerviosa, intentando arreglar el evidente error que había cometido con mi anterior pregunta.

-"Disculpa"-Habló una voz a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome pegar un pequeño brinquito en mi silla.

Giré ligeramente mi cabeza para encontrarme con la resplandeciente mirada de un desconocido-"¿Te han dicho que eres perfectamente simétrica?"-Me preguntó el chico con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Lo miré con extrañeza y me dediqué a observarlo de hito en hito. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar bastante inusual, mientras que su piel era clara. Llevaba puesta una camisa color negra perfectamente arreglada y unos pantalones oscuros en el mismo estado. Dirigí mi mirada un poco más hacia arriba y me extrañe un poco al observar su cabello. Su pelo era de un color negro azabache pero, sin embargo, tres extrañas líneas blancas adornaban la parte izquierda de éste.

Blanco, azul y con rayas…

¿Qué acaso todas las personas que conozco en éste hospital tienen que tener un cabello _anormal_?

-"Soy Kid"-Se presentó finalmente mientras me estrechaba la mano cortésmente-"Death the Kid"-Me aclaró con una sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus ojos aún presente a lo que sólo le correspondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¡Dios mío! Hasta tu sonrisa es simétrica"-Me Dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí. Reí de forma nerviosa. Mi instinto me decía que lo ignorara y continuara comiendo mis alimentos, sin embargo mis modales me dictaban que siguiera sonriéndole hasta que se cansara y se fuera.

La mirada del pelinegro se apartó de la mía y se fijó rápidamente en mi acompañante, quien sólo lo miró extrañado.

-"Tu me molestas"-Murmuró Kid con algo de rabia-"Eres completamente asimétrico ¡¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?"

Kid lo miró con rabia y Soul se levantó de la mesa de forma abrupta.

Hay no…

-"¿¡Y qué te hace pensar que tú no me molestas a mí!"-Comenzó a gritarle Soul, apuntándolo acusadoramente con uno de sus dedos-"¡Interrumpes mi comida y llegas diciendo estupideces sobre mi simetría!"

-"Sonríes de forma torcida, tu chaqueta está arrugada y tu cabello… ¡Dios… tu cabello!"-Exclamó Kid mientras se tapaba los ojos para no tener que ver el _asimétrico _cabello de mi acompañante.

-"¡¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen algún problema con mi cabello?"-Le reprendió Soul alterado-"Además tú no eres simétrico, tienes tres líneas blancas de un lado de tu cabello y no del otro ¿Es alguna clase de broma?"

Todo pasó en un segundo. La cara de Soul se volvió completamente roja por la rabia y Kid se tiró al suelo en cuanto escuchó el último comentario del albino.

-"T-tienes razón"-Murmuró desde el piso-"Soy un cerdo asimétrico… No merezco vivir, por favor mátame"-Decía mientras se retorcía en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué rayos pasa con este tipo?

-"Oh, con mucho gusto te mataré. Ni siquiera tienes que pedírmelo"-Articuló un iracundo Soul mientras se acercaba con intenciones asesinas hacia el pelinegro.

-"B-basta, Soul"-Le reprendí aún extrañada por la escena que estaba viviendo-"No puedes matarlo, te arrestarían"

-"Ella tiene razón"-Me apoyó una voz femenina a mis espaldas-"Sobre todo porque este chico es el hijo del gerente del hospital, te mataría si se enterara"-Soul y yo, al igual que todos los presentes en la cafetería, quienes habían estado observando la escenita desde hacía ya un rato, nos volteamos para poder observar mejor a la chica de la que provenía la voz.

Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro casi castaño y sus ojos eran de un color azul opaco. La muchacha se inclinó ligeramente, hincándose finalmente en el suelo justo a un lado de Kid.

-"Vamos Kid, no eres asimétrico. Tus rayas casi ni se notan"-Le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-"Eres la persona más simétrica que he conocido en toda mi vida".

Los sollozos del chico no paraban y la muchacha seguía sin desesperarse. Parecía realmente acostumbrada a esa clase de escenas.

-"Ya basta Kid, no eres un cerdo asimétrico. Los cerdos son rosas y huelen mal"-Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba de ahí algo que parecía un bordado de color negro.

-"Mira Kid, Ochos"-Articulo mientras le colocaba la prenda, en su cabeza de la forma más simétrica posible. El gorro era color negro y tenía un ocho bordado tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho, dándole una perfecta simetría al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Kid levantó sus manos y las posó en su cabeza, parando sus sollozos en cuanto sintió la prenda cubriendo su cabello.

-"Perfectamente simétrico"-Musitó el pelinegro al reconocer la prenda en su cabeza al instante-"Gracias Liz"-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El albino a mi lado le dio un ligero toque a mi brazo para llamar mi atención y me hizo una seña indicándome que nos retiráramos en cuanto le dirigí mi mirada. No iba a oponerme, esta había sido una comida bastante rara.

Lo seguí hasta la salida de la cafetería mientras caminábamos hacia el pasillo del hospital, tratando de huir de aquel chico obsesionado con la simetría.

-"¡Espera!"-Gritó Kid a mis espaldas. Apreté mis labios fuertemente y cerré mis ojos deseando no estar ahí. Este chico podría traerme problemas, si hacemos algo que lo moleste podrían correrme del hospital.

-"Aún no se tu nombre"-Articuló mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho para hacerme voltear a verlo.

Lo miré a los ojos por un segundo. No debería darle mi nombre a un desconocido pero… por otra parte, hice lo mismo con Soul, y no me había pasado nada ¿Verdad? Incluso podría llegar a servirme ser amiga del hijo del gerente…

-"Maka Albarn"-Le respondí sonriente, antes de voltearme rápidamente para poder seguir a Soul a donde quiera que se hubiera ido.

-"Albarn…"-Fue lo último que alcancé a oír antes de que su voz desapareciera por completo a causa de la lejanía.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¿Soul?"-Le pregunté en un tono curioso.

-"¿Si, Maka?"-Articuló con una expresión de extrañeza.

-"¿Tu cabello es así naturalmente?"-Le pregunté finalmente mientras me recargaba en el barandal del balcón en el que nos encontrábamos parados.

-"¿Qué? ¿Crees que un chico cool como yo se pintaría el pelo?"-Me respondió con una mirada acusadora.

-"Bueno yo…"-El celular de Soul comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndome. Me detuve en seco con lo que estaba diciendo y le dirigí a Soul una mirada indicándole que podía responder si lo deseaba.

-"Bueno yo ¿Qué?"-Me invitó a continuar, ignorando por completo el sonido de su celular.

-"¿No vas a contestar?"-Le pregunté confundida-"¿Para qué quieres el celular si no lo respondes?"

El albino se quedó callado un momento, esperando a que la persona que estaba llamando se cansara de esperar y colgara. Le dirigí una mirada asesina, obligándolo a contestar.

Soul suspiró con pesadez. No parecía muy animado por la idea pero sin más opción cogió el teléfono y observó la pantalla con detenimiento por un rato, antes de oprimir el botón de colgar y guardar el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo.

-"¡¿Pero qué hiciste?"-Le pregunté extrañada.

Lo más normal es que una persona conteste cuando saca el celular. ¿No?

-"No necesito contestar, ya sé que es lo que quieren…"-Articuló con algo de aburrimiento-"Maka, tengo que irme ya"

-"¿Qué?"-Le pregunté con algo de melancolía por quedarme sola-"Son las seis a penas…"

-"Si ya lo sé, no quieres dejarme ir… Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente…"-Alcanzó a decir antes de que le estampara un libro en la cabeza y un ligero calor invadiera mis mejillas.

-"¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Vete de una vez, no te necesito!"-Le grité mientras me dirigía a mi habitación molesta y pisando lo más fuerte que mis pies me permitían.

-"¿Maka?"-Me preguntó Soul desde el balcón, aún dolido por el golpe.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-Le pregunté aún enojada por sus palabras.

-"Hasta luego…"-Me respondió de forma simple.

Me detuve en seco al razonar lo que acababa de decirme.

No le daré el gusto de contestarle. No me importa si fue un 'hasta luego' y no un 'adiós', no me importa si regresa… Es un estúpido si cree que yo voy a estar esperándolo.

-"¿Soul?"-Articulé finalmente después de un rato.

-"¿Si?"

-"Hasta luego…"

Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo rápidamente hacia mi habitación, cubriendo el pronunciado sonrojo que se había hecho presente en mi rostro.

_No voy a esperarlo… Tan solo me aseguraré de estar ahí cuando regrese._

**¡Yei! Kid ha aparecido, y Soul no se ha despedido por completo de Maka… Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo… solo que espero con ansias sus opiniones :3 **

**¿Review?**


	3. Capitulo 2: Tristeza

**¡Hola a todos! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews… ¡me han puesto muy contenta! Me alegra que esta historia este recibiendo tanto apoyo, muchísimas gracias a todas mis adoradas lectoras… y si por ahí hay un hombre, pues también a ti! Todos ustedes hacen esto posible :3 arigatou!**

**Bueno, bueno… Esta vez he venido con el nuevo capítulo… Desde ahora al principio de cada capítulo siempre habrá un punto de vista general y después del título del capítulo todo es desde el punto de vista de Maka.**

**Muchas gracias a: Akari Asakura (Pues me alegra que te hayas decidido a leerla! Gracias por tu review! :D) , Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, Dipi-chan, Miyoko-chibi, yuki-chan (Jaja sii, Kid es rarisimo xD pero asi lo queremos todas! :D) , Prantz Evans, Liz.I'm, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Kabegami Amaterasu, alexiel evans y Diviglay!**

**Son todos :D**

**Cabe mencionar que Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de su creador Atsushi Okubo… Yo solo he tomado estos personajes por mero entretenimiento, sin animos de lucro…**

**Luces…Camara y… Accion!**

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify my Love**_

-"Maka Albarn, Maka Albarn"-Repetía el pelinegro con persistencia mientas sus manos hojeaban uno por uno todos los registros de los pacientes de aquel hospital-"¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"

Su mirada analítica recorría incesantemente cada una de las páginas de los registros sin éxito alguno-"¿Dónde podrá estar?"-Se preguntaba a sí mismo al no encontrar la información necesitada.

Era elemental. Necesario. Su mente no había podido descansar desde que escuchó aquel nombre. Estaba desesperado, sus manos cubrían su rostro intentando en vano ocultar toda la frustración que sentía. Su registro no estaba.

Un documento sobre la mesa captó su atención después de un rato. Estaba apartado de los demás, como si lo hubieran tomado recientemente. Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia la mesa y lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el sobre de forma nerviosa.

Lo abrió en silencio, intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido para que nadie pudiera escucharlo, pues, a pesar de ser el hijo del gerente, el entrar a ese lugar estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Sacó la hoja con cuidado y leyó la información rápidamente para poder salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible. Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro después de haberla leído por completo.

-"Te encontré"-Murmuró finalmente al observar la fotografía de la persona que se encontraba adjunta a aquel documento. Una chica de apariencia joven con el cabello de un color rubio cenizo, de verde mirada y blanca tez. Era ella, todo encajaba-"Así que la hija de Spirit Albarn"-Musitó finalmente-"Interesante"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"No puedo creerlo"-Repetía el peli azul impresionado-"Soul Evans… Huyendo de sus padres"-Articuló aquel chico, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

-"No estoy _huyendo_ de mis padres, Black Star…Los chicos cool no huyen"-Le aclaró el albino de forma molesta-"Además te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma"-Terminó de decir, cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Cómo?... ¿Evans?"-Preguntó más para molestar que por duda-"Es tu apellido hermano, debes aceptarlo"

La mirada de Soul volvió a posarse en Black Star, dejando salir un gruñido de frustración mientras atravesaba las puertas del hospital.

-"Ese no es más mi apellido, cambié mi nombre hace meses"-Le reprendió el albino mientras caminaban juntos hacia la recepción y se acercaban a la joven muchacha que atendía las llamadas.

"Claro… ¿Es por eso que no quisiste ver hoy a tu familia?"-Preguntaba Black Star con persistencia, dejando al albino más que enrabiado.

-"¡No quise verlos porque acababan de cenar conmigo ayer por la noche!"-Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia–"No entiendo por qué querían volver a verme hoy pero no puede ser nada bueno"-Le respondió el oji-rojo de forma cansada. No había parado de molestarlo con lo mismo desde que le llamó para pedirle que lo acompañara al hospital. Era totalmente comprensible que estuviera así de frustrado.

"De acuerdo"-Murmuró el peli azul resignado. Tratando de olvidar el tema al ver el pronunciado enojo de su mejor amigo-"¿No te fue bien, cierto?"

El albino dejó la pregunta al aire, concentrando su mirada en la recepcionista quien, a estas alturas, había terminado con la llamada y esperaba expectante lo que sea que el albino fuera a decirle con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-"Hola, cariño"-Comenzó a decir el albino, sabiendo el efecto que causaban sus palabras en la joven recepcionista. Le sonrió de forma torcida, sabiendo cómo usar su visible atractivo y encanto a su favor-"Necesito que hagas algo por mi…"

La recepcionista asintió al instante-"Lo que sea"-Le respondió ya hechizada por el albino.

Sonrió. Esto iba a ser fácil.

**Capítulo 2:** Tristeza

-"No lo sé, Tsubaki… ¿Un extraterrestre?"-Respondí ya cansada de aquel juego que se suponía, sería una buena forma de entretenerme dentro de este hospital.

-"Maka, esa misma ha sido tu respuesta a las últimas siete adivinanzas"-Se quejó mi amiga agotada.

Las adivinanzas no eran divertidas, necesitaba encontrar algo realmente entretenido para pasar el tiempo aquí… ¿Por qué no puede haber una biblioteca dentro de los hospitales?

Tsubaki suspiró, ella entendía perfectamente mi aburrimiento, después de todo ella se la pasaba aquí acompañándome la mayor parte del día-"Bien, ¿Quieres ir a caminar?"-Preguntó finalmente mi amiga en un intento por animarme.

-"Pero… Lo que estamos haciendo es tan divertido"-Contesté con un notorio sarcasmo en mi voz. Mi amiga solo volvió a suspirar y se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, haciéndome una seña con la mano para que la acompañara.

Me paré sin muchas ganas, pero sabiendo perfectamente que aquí sentada no podría entretenerme mucho que digamos. Comencé a seguir a Tsubaki por los corredores del hospital, aquellos que ambas ya conocíamos de memoria.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños, Maka?"-Me preguntó Tsubaki rompiendo el silencio-"Ya sabes… Es en dos días"

Me detuve un momento para analizar su pregunta. Era cierto, mi cumpleaños sería pronto y yo aún no había sido dado de alta.

Continué caminando, siguiéndole el paso a Tsubaki en cuanto la respuesta vino a mí. Pasaría mi cumpleaños en el hospital, sin mis padres. Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados con su trabajo y yo no quería molestarlos en lo más mínimo.

-"Supongo que me quedare aquí"-Le respondí al encontrarme sin más opciones-"Dudo mucho que me den de alta pronto…"

Tsubaki me miró con aquella preocupada mirada maternal que siempre tenía conmigo. No quería hacer que se preocupara pero era cierto, no me darían de alta pronto… a pesar de que mi enfermedad había mejorado radicalmente.

Supongo que me quedaré aquí por un rato…

-"Aún no entiendo como lo haces"-Escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas, seguido de unas sonoras risas.

-"Bueno no es como si me gustara mucho hacerlo"-Respondió otra voz-"Un chico cool como yo no utiliza a la gente… Lo hice esta vez porque era absolutamente necesario"-Reconocí la voz al instante y me giré para encontrarme con aquella persona. Este hospital es realmente pequeño ¿Cómo es posible que siempre me lo encuentre por los pasillos?

Examiné al albino cuidadosamente en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Sus ojos destellaban con un toque de felicidad y picardía, al igual que los de su hiperactivo amigo, quien caminaba a su lado.

-"Soul"-Articulé finalmente en cuanto acabé de reconocer al chico que se encontraba frente a mí. Su mirada se desvió de la de su amigo y su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto me escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

Acababa de encontrar algo en qué pasar el tiempo…

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habían dado de alta?"-Pregunté finalmente, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte. Asintió con la cabeza antes de voltear a ver a su amigo de nuevo y soltar una sonora carcajada.

-"No entiendo cómo insistes en volver aquí, siendo libre"-Le respondí aún sin entender el origen de sus risas-"Deberías estar pasando el rato con tu familia…"-Soul se tensó ante mis últimas palabras y tanto sus risas como las de su mejor amigo pararon. De pronto me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

Es cierto, Soul se pone de esta forma cada vez que menciono a su familia o a sus padres…

Nota personal: No mencionar la palabra _familia_ frente a Soul nunca más

Pensé para mis adentros, a pesar de que en realidad me moría de curiosidad de saber el por qué de su actitud.

-"O también podrías estar comprando un helado…"-Sugerí nerviosamente, tratando de enmendar el error que había cometido. La expresión del albino cambió radicalmente, su figura volvió a relajarse y su mirada se aclaró, dejando atrás esas nubes de decepción y rencor que antes la adornaban.

-"Tienes razón"-Me respondió Tsubaki después de un rato-"Podríamos ir todos a comprar uno a la cafetería"-Terminó de decir, entendiendo perfectamente mi indirecta de querer cambiar el tema. Soul y Black Star asintieron.

-"Perfecto, un gran Dios como yo necesita ser alimentado con helado"-Articuló Black Star haciendo que todos nos riéramos. Incluso Soul, quien ahora se veía más relajado que nunca.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué volviste?"-Le pregunté a Soul mientras comía mi helado de vainilla contenta. Estar en este hospital no era tan aburrido después de todo.

-"Necesitaba un justificante médico"-Me respondió Soul después de probar un poco de su helado de limón, ganándose una risita por parte de Black Star.

-"Uso sus _encantos_ para persuadir a la recepcionista para que se lo hiciera"-Complemento su mejor amigo, haciendo que Soul lo mirara con remordimiento.

Mi mirada se enfocó prontamente en Soul. Una mirada cargada de rabia y decepción.

No puedo creer que Soul sea de _esos…_

-"¿Engañaste a la recepcionista para tu beneficio?"-Le pregunté con la rabia extendiéndose por cada una de mis palabras. Soul desvió su mirada de la mía de forma nerviosa, esperando de cierta forma el golpe que estaba a punto de darle con uno de mis libros.

Mi enciclopedia más pesada chocó con su cabeza después de unos segundos de silencio.

-"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así!"-Le grité furiosa-"¡No me importa si a la recepcionista le pareces atractivo, no puedes aprovecharte de la gente de esa forma!"-Exclamé colérica con Soul en el suelo.

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Vas a dejarme sin neuronas!"-Se quejó mientras se levantaba y me tomaba de los hombros-"Ya para"-Me dijo finalmente mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos de forma hipnotizante. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo conmigo que con aquella recepcionista?

-"Maka"-Habló una voz a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome despegar mi mirada de la de Soul.

Giré ligeramente mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada seria del Doctor Stein fija en mí y en mis acompañantes-"¿Podemos hablar un minuto?"-Me preguntó mi médico, haciéndome olvidar de mi anterior pelea, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo de afuera de la cafetería, invitándome a que lo siguiera.

Voltee para ver a mis amigos, quienes me dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa. Tsubaki musitó algo que sonó como "Suerte". Asentí ligeramente y me dirigí hacia el pasillo en el que se encontraba mi doctor con algo de curiosidad.

¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¡¿Es enserio?"-Le grité a mi médico de forma alegre, con la felicidad desbordándose por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-"¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez, Maka?"-Preguntó el doctor Stein al observar que no podía creer la noticia que acababa de darme.

-"¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias Doctor Stein!"-Exploté de felicidad mientras le daba un rápido abrazo a mi médico de cabecera.-"Muchas gracias"-Le agradecí sinceramente.

-"Maka"-Sonó una voz a mis espaldas y me separé de mi doctor al instante para poder girar mi cabeza y ver de quien se trataba.

Soul me miraba confundido desde la puerta de la cafetería-"Maka tengo que irme ya"-Dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Lo mire a los ojos directamente y una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi rostro-"Si, yo también. Mis padres me esperan"

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron como platos al entender al instante lo que acababa de decirle y su mirada escarlata se posó dubitativa en mi médico, quien sólo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en confirmación de mi último argumento.

-"Cool"-Dijo Soul en cuanto se dio cuenta del porqué el doctor Stein me había llamado-"Entonces yo te llevo…"-Me ofreció con una sonrisa a la que no podía decir que no.

-"Pero… ¿Qué hay de Black Star y Tsubaki?"-Pregunté confundida ante su ofrecimiento.

-"Oh… deja que esos dos pasen un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos"-Murmuró Soul con picardía provocándome una sonrisa. Asentí. Tsubaki parecía realmente _interesada_ en Black Star.

-"Entonces volvamos a casa…"

**-Soul Eater-**

Llegamos a mi casa finalmente después de un largo paseo en moto.

Me tiré al suelo al instante y comencé a besarlo con fervor mientras unas ganas tremendas de vomitar invadían mi cuerpo.

-"Oh vamos, no fue tan malo"-Me reprendió Soul ante mi demostración de profundo amor al suelo-"¿Ha sido tu primer viaje en moto?"

Lo miré con resentimiento como si acabara de preguntar algo realmente obvio-"No ¿Cómo crees?, siempre beso al suelo… es para que crezcan hongos…"-Argumenté con tono sarcástico antes de tapar mi boca con ambas manos para evitar vomitar a causa del mareo que sentía.

-"Como sea, si tus padres te ven así se molestarán conmigo así que componte rápido Maka"-Me dijo Soul mientras me tomaba de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

-"Si, supongo que es lo mejor"-Le respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta y tocaba el timbre a su lado. Unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse desde adentro y, pronto, la manija de la puerta se giró un poco revelando a mi hermosa madre con una expresión sorprendida.

-"He vuelto mamá"-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella se lanzaba hacia mí y me rodeaba con un cálido abrazo. Mi madre era una mujer hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo como el mío, sólo que el de ella era un poco ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde claro, a diferencia de los míos que eran de un tono más obscuro. Su figura era perfectamente esbelta y de una altura promedio, sin mencionar que era realmente inteligente y dulce.

-"¡Maka! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te habían dado de alta?"-Me preguntó mi madre emocionada mientras se separaba de mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-"Quería que fuera una sorpresa"-Le respondí. Su mirada se desvió de la mía por un momento y se posó en algún punto a mis espaldas.

-"¿Quién es él?"-Preguntó mi madre con curiosidad y entonces supe de quién hablaba. Me voltee y le hice al albino una señal con la mano para que se acercara. Soul estaba totalmente desconcertado pero finalmente hizo caso a mi gesto y dio unos pasos hacia donde mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos.

-"Mamá él es Soul, lo conocí en el hospital"-Le respondí al ver que sus ojos lo miraban confundido-"Es un amigo…"-Le aclare antes de que comenzara a hacer sus suposiciones.

La boca de mi mamá se torció un poco transformándose en una pequeña sonrisa-"Oh, ya veo"-Comenzó-"Es un joven muy apuesto hija"

Suspiré cansada y voltee a ver a Soul. Un muy ligero tono carmín se instaló en sus mejillas a causa del último comentario de mi madre. Yo no soy tonta, sabía que ese comentario tenía segundas intenciones, es por eso que le había aclarado desde un principio que Soul sólo era un amigo.

-"Si, bueno ¿Dónde está papá?"-Pregunté curiosa a mi madre, quien desvió la mirada y borró su sonrisa. _Pero qué extraño_

-"Tu padre está adentro"-Me afirmó mi madre mientras apuntaba con el pulgar hacia la casa-"Creo que querrás verlo. Soul ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té, hijo?"-Le ofreció amablemente.

No fue necesario entrar a la casa, el _detector de Makas _de mi padre se activó en cuanto intenté dar un paso dentro de mi hogar. Mi padre salió corriendo y saltando por la puerta principal para abrazarme.

-"P-papá n-o r…espiro"-Alcancé a decir mientras mi rostro adquiría una tonalidad del morado que sólo los objetos inanimados podían tener.

-"Oh, lo siento hija"-Se disculpó mi padre antes de parar aquel intento de asesinato con abrazos.

La mirada de mi padre se dirigió al instante a la persona que se encontraba hablando con mi madre y su actitud sobreprotectora lo hizo acercarse a dicho sujeto con una mirada totalmente gélida.

-"¿Y tú eres?"-Le preguntó de forma no muy educada mientras fruncía el seño con resentimiento.

-"Ah, Spirit. El es Soul, el trajo a Maka hasta aquí"-Le respondió mi madre contenta mientras mi padre lo miraba con odio.

-"¿Acaso quieres robarme a mi hija, demonio?"-Le preguntó mi padre molesto mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

-"¿De qué estás hablando anciano?"-Le preguntó Soul casualmente-"Tu hija es demasiado plana para mi gusto…"

-"¡Maka-Chop!"-Grité mientras uno de mis libros más gruesos se estampaba en la blanca cabeza de Soul-"¡Eres un idiota Soul Eater!"-Le grité totalmente enrabiada.

-"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!"-Me preguntó Soul en cuanto el dolor en su cabeza se detuvo.

-"Eso fue por pervertido"-Le respondí indignada mientras le daba la espalda infantilmente.

-"Si, como sea"-Me respondió de forma cortante-"Voy a ir a estacionar la moto, si la dejo aquí se la llevará la grúa"-Dijo Soul mientras señalaba su anaranjada motocicleta con uno de sus dedos y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-"No es necesario chico"-Le respondió mi padre-"Puedes llevártela directamente a tu casa y no volver aquí nunca más"

Soul se detuvo en seco por un momento antes de voltearse para ver a mi padre directamente a la cara con una mirada intimidante-"Entonces regresaré, no se preocupe. Sólo voy a estacionarla"-Terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa torcida.

-"Maldito"-Susurró mi padre mientras observaba como Soul subía a su moto y la arrancaba para poder buscar un lugar seguro en donde dejarla.

-"Maka, hija. ¿Quieres pasar?"-Me ofreció mi madre mientras abría la puerta de la casa de nuevo. Acepté gustosa de volver a ver a mis padres y entré rápidamente a la casa. Este sería un buen día.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¡Spirit!, ¿¡Por qué nunca cooperas con nada!"-Gritaba mi madre molesta desde la cocina. Yo no recordaba que las peleas que mis padres tenían fueran tan constantes, si, seguro, se peleaban un par de veces por semana antes de que fuera internada en el hospital pero haberse peleado ya dos veces en tan sólo unos minutos era demasiado.

-"¡Yo también estoy ocupado Kami, tú no eres la única!"-Le respondía mi padre desde el sillón del televisor mientras cambiaba el canal a algo que le interesara.

-"¡Sí! Ocupado viendo la tele…"-Le reprendió mi madre con el seño fruncido-"¡Eres un holgazán de primera, ni siquiera puedes poner de tu parte ahora que tu hija ha regresado del hospital!"

La pelea entre mis padres me estaba poniendo nerviosa y molesta. ¿Acaso era así desde que entré al hospital? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto?

-"¡A ver ya basta los dos!"-Les grité a mis padres en un intento por detener su discusión-"Los dos están actuando como niños, ¡¿No les da vergüenza? ¿Qué no se aman?"

Tanto la mirada de mi madre como la de mi padre se oscurecieron a causa de mi último comentario y un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Mi madre se acercó al sillón en donde se encontraba sentado mi padre y lo miró por un instante, como pidiendo su permiso para algo. Mi padre le correspondió la mirada y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, antes de voltear a verme con una expresión realmente seria.

-"Maka, hay algo que tenemos que decirte"-Comenzó a decir mi padre con un tono en el que nunca lo había escuchado hablar.

-"Maka tu padre y yo…"-Continuó mi madre, pausando levemente antes de continuar con su discurso-"…Estamos en trámites de divorcio."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y pude sentir unas cuantas lágrimas salir por mis ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Esto no podía ser cierto.

-"¿Qué?"-Pregunté confundida, esperando a que mis padres me dijeran que todo era una broma y comenzaran a reír de forma ruidosa-"No es enserio…"-Dije más como afirmación que como pregunta, pero la expresión de mis padres era demasiado seria como para ser una broma.

Su expresión era gélida, no había contacto entre ellos, se encontraban en el mismo sillón pero, a pesar de eso, estaban lo más separado posible el uno del otro.

Mis padres no se amaban, mis padres ya no estarían juntos.

-"¿Divorcio?"-Pregunté mientras las lágrimas que intentaban salir de mis ojos se amontonaban y comenzaban a salir en forma de gruesas gotas y a caer por mis mejillas.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla. No podía ser cierto. Mis padres se aman, estoy segura.

-"Peleamos mucho últimamente, Maka"-Me afirmó mi madre preocupada-"Ya no hay sentimientos fuertes que nos unan a tu padre y a mí, todo esto comenzó muy pronto… Te tuvimos a los 18 años, Maka. El divorcio es la mejor opción"

Me levanté del sillón en el que me encontraba sentada con una completa decepción.

No, esto no era posible. Mis padres no iban a divorciarse. No me dejarían sola.

-"Maka, hija, sé que esto es difícil para ti pero…"

-"¿Por qué?"-Les pregunté con la voz temblorosa a causa de mi llanto-"¿Acaso ya no me quieren?"-Intenté limpiarme las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos pero mis intentos eran vanos. Las lágrimas no pararían. Esto era demasiado para mí.

-"Maka, cariño"-Comenzó a decir mi padre pero ya era demasiado tarde. Abrí la puerta estrepitosamente y salí de mi casa corriendo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, las gotas caían sobre el pavimento dejando pequeñas marcas. No, mis padres no.

Corrí y corrí, ignorando los preocupados gritos de mis padres desde la casa. La reunión se había arruinado, jamás debí salir del hospital. Creía que mis padres me estarían esperando en mi casa con los brazos abiertos, que haríamos muchas cosas juntos, que volveríamos a ser una familia. Jamás me imaginé que la razón por la que mis padres hubieran estado tan ocupados y no me hubieran visitado ni una sola vez había sido que estaban en trámites de divorcio.

Vaya vida la mía, y yo creía que estaba sola cuando estaba en el hospital… Ahora no tengo una familia.

Me detuve un momento en aquellas calles. Me incliné ligeramente y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas para descansar un poco. No quería volver a mi casa, no quería verles la cara a mis padres de nuevo.

-"Maka"-Escuché decir a una voz a mi lado-"¡¿Maka qué ocurre?"-Preguntaba aquella voz que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de mí.

Mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo. Me sentía tan débil vulnerable…

Unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la cintura y una mano se posó en mi nuca-"¿Maka por qué lloras?"-Levanté mi cabeza un poco, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color carmesí que me miraban preocupados. Una cálida sensación y una confianza inimaginable se instalaron en mi interior mientras tomaba a Soul por la chaqueta y lo acercaba un poco más a mí para continuar llorando en plena calle.

Me pregunto si estará bien, el haber conocido a Soul hace poco y sin embargo sentir esta extrema confianza en él. Las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas comenzaron a mojar su chaqueta pero él no se molestó, sólo me acercó más a su cuerpo al entender que algo malo había pasado y sus manos se volvieron aún más firmes en mi espalda.

-"Ya, ya"-Murmuró el albino en mi oído-"Todo estará bien, seguro que puede arreglarse"

Me separé ligeramente de Soul sin dejar de llorar aún y lo miré directamente a sus perfectos ojos que, en ese momento, me miraban preocupados.

-"¿Me dirás que pasa?"-Me preguntó Soul de la manera más amable posible.

-"Mis padres…"-Alcancé a decirle entre sollozos-"Mis padres van a divorciarse"-Terminé de decir mientras rompía en el llanto de nuevo.

Seguía sin creerlo, no podía creer que el gran cariño que mis padres tenían se hubiera acabado tan pronto.

Soul me miró con entendimiento, como si pudiera comprender mi situación perfectamente.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu casa? ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?"-Me preguntó Soul después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio. Minutos en los que la gente pasaba y se nos quedaba mirando extrañada. Ignoré sus miradas, la única que me importaba en ese momento era la del chicho que tenía frente a mí.

-"No"-Le respondí simplemente. No quería volver con mis padres, me habían herido. No quería volver nunca, o al menos no por ahora.

Soul me soltó de su abrazo y en ese momento todo el calor que me brindaba su compañía se esfumó y dejó una sensación de extremo vacío en mi cuerpo. Me sentí sola de nuevo, desprotegida.

-"Entonces, Maka, tendrás que soportar otro viaje en moto"-Me dijo Soul con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Qué?"-Le pregunté confundida e intentando limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro-"¿De qué hablas?"

El albino sólo se levantó y me cogió la mano rápidamente para ayudarme a levantarme-"Tendrás que viajar en moto de nuevo…"-Comenzó a explicar Soul-"Porque vas a acompañarme a mi casa. Tengo una habitación extra que te servirá"

Dejé de caminar y me detuve en seco a media calle antes de llegar a su moto. ¿Vivir con Soul? Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de no llevar mucho conociéndolo ya le tenía mucha confianza pero… ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable?

-"No estoy segura"-Le respondí aún algo alterada por la noticia-"No hace mucho que nos conocemos"-Le respondí dudosa.

-"Sólo quiero ayudarte"-Me aclaró Soul al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a dudar-"Si no te gusta puedes irte, no voy a detenerte"-Me aseguró sonriente y con un misterioso encanto.

No podía decirle que no. No podía volver a mi casa, esta era mi única salida.

-"Esta bien"-Le respondí finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa y aún con lágrimas en mis ojos-"Pero sólo en lo que encuentro otro lugar, ¿De acuerdo?"

Soul me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se volteó rápidamente para comenzar a caminar hacia su moto.

"_Como tú quieras, Maka"_

**Oh bueno… Ahora Soul vivirá con Maka ;D Ahora comenzara el drama y el romance :3 Me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia Mis queridísimos lectores! Espero que se den el tiempo de dejarme un review n.n**

**Suerte y hasta la próxima~!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Piano

**Okay, estas notas de autora serán realmente cortas, ni siquiera me da tiempo de agradecer personalmente a mis reviews pero muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, enserio muchísimas gracias, ustedes hacen mi día realmente feliz. Tengo que irme a ayudar a mi madre a hacer las bolsitas de dulces para la fiesta de mi hermanito así que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Solo un enorme gracias y perdónenme por no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, también perdón porque este capítulo es realmente corto T.T prometo PROMETO que el siguiente será REALMENTE largo! Solo esperen, se sorprenderán.**

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify my Love**_

**Capítulo 3: Piano**

Abrí mis ojos con pereza en cuanto una extraña melodía se hizo presente en la habitación y me llevé las manos a la cara, intentando cubrir los escasos rayos del sol que comenzaban a colarse por las ventanas.

_Soul debe haber puesto música, _pensé al tiempo que me recuperaba del sueño y recapitulaba todos y cada uno de los eventos que se habían suscitado el día anterior.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla al recordar la razón de mi estancia aquí.

_Mis padres se divorciarían… Nunca más volverían a estar juntos_, pensé mientras cada vez más lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y comenzaban a mojar el suelo.

Estaría sola a partir de ahora…

**-Soul Eater-**

Decidí salir de la habitación en cuanto hube secado las lágrimas de mi rostro. No quería preocupar a Soul, el ya se había tomado demasiadas molestias conmigo.

Intenté dirigirme hacia la cocina para poder así, prepararle un delicioso desayuno de agradecimiento a mi amable anfitrión.

La casa no era muy grande. El hogar de Soul era aquel típico departamento de soltero que los padres les compran a sus hijos cuando deciden vivir solos. Lo conformaban dos habitaciones, una cocina, un estudio, una sala y un solo baño.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia donde creía se encontraba la cocina, a pesar de que los recuerdos de mi inesperada llegada de ayer por la noche eran borrosos. Había llegado a esta casa con un horrible dolor de cabeza y me había quedado profundamente dormida en cuanto mi nuevo compañero de casa me había indicado cual sería mi habitación a partir de ahora.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, parada en medio de la sala escuchando aquella melodía de dudosa procedencia que me había hecho despertar hace solo unos momentos. Estaba segura que no venía de la radio, mucho menos de la televisión. Sonaba tan real, tan vivida.

La hermosa melodía resonaba en mis oídos, enviando un sinfín de emociones a través de mi cuerpo, por lo que, inconscientemente, comencé a caminar con parsimonia hasta la fuente de dicho sonido.

Mis pies se dirigieron con pereza hacia el estudio, mis ojos cerrados en apreciación por el sonido hasta que al fin encontré su fuente.

Un hermoso piano de cola color negro. La luz del sol se reflejaba con estilo por su superficie, dándole un brillo muy característico y único. Era un piano precioso.

Pero no fue el bello instrumento lo que más llamó mi atención, sino la persona que lo estaba tocando.

Los firmes dedos de Soul recorrían el piano con destreza, sus ojos cerrados por el nivel de concentración mientras cada nota era alcanzada perfectamente.

Soul tocaba el piano… Que interesante

Después de dedicarme a mirar al albino tocar percibí otra presencia en la habitación, un chico de no más de 15 años se encontraba sentado a la derecha del oji-rojo, observando atentamente la fina interpretación de su mayor.

-"Buenos días"-Articulé finalmente, una vez que la interpretación del albino hubo acabado. Las miradas de ambos chicos se fijaron en mi figura al instante mientras que Soul esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y quitaba sus manos del piano.

-"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"-Argumentó con tono despreocupado posando sus manos en su nuca, mientras que el menor a su lado le movía ligeramente la chaqueta para llamar su atención.

-"Soul, ¿Quién es ella?"-Preguntó finalmente el oji-azul que se encontraba en la misma habitación que nosotros-"¿Es tu novia?"-Preguntó con algo de picardía mientras el rostro de Soul se pintaba con un ligero color carmín y el mío comenzaba a arder como el mismo infierno.

-"¿De qué rayos hablas niño?"-Le reclamó Soul algo alterado-"¿Enserio crees que alguien tan cool como yo se metería con una plana como e…?"

-"¡MAKA-CHOP!"-Grité rápidamente mientras le estampaba mi libro más pesado en su blanca cabeza.

-"Tu novia es muy agresiva"-Murmuró el acompañante de Soul, algo asustado por mi repentino cambio de humor, mientras Soul se retorcía en el suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza.

-"Maldita sea Jaden… Ella no es mi novia"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Déjame ver si entendí"-Le repetí al albino por millonésima vez, aún después de su corta y clara explicación-"Eres un tutor de piano de 19 años…"-Comencé diciendo, ganándome una respuesta positiva por parte del albino.

-"Un prodigio musical..."-Continué diciendo, aún sin creerme mucho la historia que me había contado-"¿Y este es tu alumno… Jason?"

-"Jaden"-Me interrumpió Soul corrigiéndome-"Pero sí, es eso básicamente"

-"Eres muy joven para ser un tutor…"-Le afirmé algo confundida, sin embargo el hecho de que Soul fuera un prodigio musical no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo, después de todo su destreza en el piano era impresionante.

-"Bueno, uno tiene que ganarse la vida"-Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedársele mirando a Jaden con una ceja alzada, esperando a que el más joven comprendiera la indirecta.

-"Oh…entiendo"-Musitó el oji-azul después de unos momentos de silencio y de atento análisis a lo que Soul trataba de indicarle-"Bueno supongo que me iré a mi casa"-Concluyó el menor mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-"¡Volveré el próximo sábado!"-Gritó en son de despedida al tiempo que cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una idea vino a mi mente al instante. Sabía que tal vez no debía preguntar pero la curiosidad dentro de mí crecía aún más con cada minuto.

-"Soul…"-Comencé a decir amablemente, ganándome una mirada confundida por parte del albino-"¿Tocarías para mí?"-Imploré con la sonrisa más dulce que pude.

-"¿Q-que?"-Preguntó Soul algo alterado

-"Supongo que debes haber compuesto alguna canción en tu vida…"-Aposté sonriente-"¿Tocarías algo para que pueda escucharte?

La expresión de Soul cambio de confusión a sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por poco se cae de la silla.

-"¡N-no!"-Me respondió finalmente, recuperando su compostura _cool_ y cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar su respuesta.

-¡¿Y por qué no?"-Pregunté infantilmente pero, sin embargo, algo molesta a causa de que Soul se haya negado a cumplir mi pequeño capricho-"No tiene nada de malo… si no quieres no le diré a nadie que lo hiciste"-Le prometí aún entusiasmada por la idea de que me mostrara alguna de sus composiciones.

-"Mis composiciones son demasiado complejas como para que alguien como tu las entienda…"-Me respondió de forma simple y tajante, levantándose de su silla con el fin de terminar con la conversación.

-"¡Soul espera!"-Le pedí mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo atraía hacia el hermoso piano una vez más-"Aunque sea enséñame como tocar"-Le rogué mientras ponía la cara más adorable que había en mi lista de '_Caras-adorables-para-convencer- a-papá-de-que-me-compre-libros-nuevos'_

Soul miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared y soltó un largo suspiro.

-"¿No vas a dejarme en paz, cierto?"

-"¡Pues no~!"-Le respondí infantilmente, sabiendo al instante que había conseguido lo que quería.

Lo dudó por un momento, su mirada cambiaba constantemente, un momento se posaba sobre el brillante piano de cola situado en el medio de la habitación y sólo unos segundos después volvía a posarse en mi inocente rostro lleno de ansias por aprender.

-"Supongo que no hará daño…"-Murmuró Soul de forma apenas audible mientras caminaba sin ganas hacia la silla en la que había estado sentado hace apenas unos minutos y tomaba su antigua posición.

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro al tiempo que me sentaba justo a su lado, en el mismo lugar en donde hace un corto tiempo su pupilo se encontraba aprendiendo.

Con un solo dedo, comencé a recorrer todas y cada una de las blanquecinas teclas del piano, escuchando los diferentes sonidos que provenían de ellas sin un orden aparente. Con mis manos temblando ligeramente, comencé a colocar mis dedos en los espacios en los que, según había visto en la tele, se colocaban las manos al tocar.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-Me reprendió Soul con el cejo fruncido y la boca ligeramente torcida.

-"Sólo coloco mis manos en donde se supone que deben estar colocadas…"-Respondí justificándome.

-"No es posible…"-Se quejó el albino mientras hacía que una de sus largas manos cubriera su rostro y una apenas audible risa comenzaba a surgir de entre sus labios.

-"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"-Le pregunté algo confundida, aún sin entender el motivo de su decepción y mucho menos el de sus risas.

-"Maka…"-Comenzó a decir el albino mientras tomaba mis dos manos y las juntaba sobre mi corazón con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro-"Maka, no coloques tus manos aún… no puedes aprender música…"

Lo miré confundida, Soul hacía tantas cosas confusas que en ocasiones no lograba descifrar lo que realmente quería decirme.

-"¿Por qué?"-Comencé a preguntarle algo dudosa-"¿Hice algo mal?"

-"No…"-Me contestó el oji-rojo de forma sincera

-"Maka no puedes _aprender _a tocar el piano…"-Me repitió de forma calmada, levantádose ligeramente de la silla y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

Posó una de sus largas manos de pianista sobre mi mejilla, mandando sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida.

-"Debes _sentirlo_"-Murmuró en mi oído de forma seductora, acariciando mi mejilla ligeramente con su dedo pulgar y provocándome el sonrojo más fuerte que había tenido en toda mi vida.

-"¿S-sentir qué?"-Le pregunté algo confundida por su repentina e inesperada acción.

-"Pues la música Maka… Debes _sentir_ la música"-Terminó de decir, alejando finalmente su rostro del mío y tomando su antigua posición a mi lado, dejándome aún así con aquel pronunciado sonrojo que hasta yo podía notar que tenía.

Ignoré sus extrañas acciones y volví a colocar mis manos sobre el piano como lo había hecho anteriormente, dispuesta a intentar _sentir _la música, tal y como Soul me había dicho que lo hiciera, pero fui detenida nuevamente por el insistente albino.

-"¿Qué haces Maka?"-Me susurró Soul de nuevo, posando sus manos sobre las mías para impedir que hiciera _lo que sea que él no quería que hiciera._

-"Soul ya basta"-Le reprendí ya algo molesta por la invasión de privacidad-"No entiendo nada de lo que intentas decirme, creí que ibas a _enseñarme_"

-"¡Y eso hago!"-Me respondió de forma retadora mientras que se cruzaba de brazos de nuevo.

-"Si, seguro… Y hace un rato estabas haciendo lo mismo con Jason"

-"Jaden"

-"¡Como sea!"-Le grité fastidiada-"Lo único que haces es decirme que debo_ sentirlo_, si no quieres enseñarme sólo dilo ¿Bien?"

-"Maka…"-Comenzó a decir Soul nuevamente-"El piano sólo te sirve para expresar tus emociones pero tu estas tan empeñada en querer aprender que ni siquiera intentas sentirlo"

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo estoy sintiendo!"-Le grité ya harta de su actitud infantil y de sus extrañas contestaciones.

-"Bien, si eso crees entonces quiero que toques lo primero que venga a tu mente…"-Me retó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla de espectador y cerrando los ojos para incrementar su capacidad de apreciación.

-"Bien, te lo mostraré y quedarás impresionado"-Le respondí mientras me sentaba molesta.

_Ahora… ¿Qué teclas debo tocar?_

Me pregunté a mi misma sin poder salir de mi dilema. Le lancé una rápida mirada a Soul, quien solo abrió uno de sus ojos y me hizo una rápida seña con su mano para que me apresurara a tocar algo.

Mis manos tocaron al fin las teclas del piano, dejando salir un fuerte sonido que, definitivamente, no era el que esperaba que saliera…

Y que era horrible.

Soul rompió en sonoras carcajadas al instante mientras que yo lo miraba con el odio expresado en cada parte de mi rostro.

-"M-maka eres un desastre"-Alcanzó a decir entre risas, haciendo que la ira me desbordara-"Definitivamente no puedes sentirla…"

-"¡¿AH SI? ¡PUES _SIENTE _ESTO, SOUL!"-Le grité al tiempo que tomaba uno de los libros más pesados que se encontraban en el estante de al lado y se lo estampaba en la cabeza con todas mi fuerzas.

-"Me largo"-Argumenté molesta mientras que daba largas zancadas hacia la puerta principal de la casa-"Estaré en el hospital haciéndome mi chequeo, espero que para cuando vuelva hayas madurado"-Concluí, dejando al albino en el suelo del estudio adolorido y semiconsciente.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Por favor señorita, se lo ruego"-Escuché decir a una amable voz dirigiéndose a la recepcionista del hospital.

-"Escuche_ señorita_"-Respondió la antipática trabajadora del hospital, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-"Ya le he dicho que no puedo revelarle información sobre ningún paciente que este o haya estado en este hospital"

Suspiré algo cansada al reconocer la misma rutina que vivía a diario cuando aún me encontraba en el hospital. Esa enfermera era demasiado joven como para ser tan antipática y amargada.

-"Pero no he visto a Maka desde ayer"-Murmuró la misma voz ahora ya con cierto tono de desesperación. Dirigí mi mirada al instante al reconocer mi nombre en su conversación-"Y…Estoy comenzando a preocuparme"

Una alta pelinegra se encontraba parada junto a la mesa de la recepcionista, su cabello atado en una alta coleta que caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Sus ojos azules miraban implorantes a la trabajadora, quien sólo se dedicaba a ignorarla olímpicamente.

-"Pues yo ya le he dicho que no puedo dar información a un desconoci…"

-"¿Tsubaki?"-Pregunté súbitamente, uniéndome a la conversación de ambas de improviso y sorprendiendo a Tsubaki, quien se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír su nombre y volteó al instante al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga.

-"¡Maka!"-Gritó desesperadamente con algunas lágrimas de desesperación y felicidad en sus ojos mientras se tiraba a mis brazos, sumiéndome en un protector abrazo-"Maka, me tenías tan preocupada"-Me confesó después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, a lo que sólo respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-"Siento haberte preocupado"-Fue lo último que dije, antes de comenzar a explicarle a Tsubaki todo lo que había ocurrido ayer y como me había alegrado la noticia de que me habían dado de alta…

Todo para ser arruinado con la terrible noticia del divorcio de mis padres.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Siento mucho lo de tus padres, Maka"-Me aseguró Tsubaki después de que le hube contado acerca de su separación-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras"

Le sonreí cariñosamente al escucharla.

-"Pero estoy bien ahora…"-Le aseguré sonriente-"Soul ha sido muy amable al prestarme una de sus habitaciones, y su casa es muy linda"-La pequeña sonrisa que había en mi rostro comenzó a desvanecerse conforme lo decía.

Soul había sido realmente bueno conmigo, me había levantado de la calle y alejado de todas las miradas de los peatones curiosos que me habían estado observando. Me había ofrecido una cómoda habitación e incluso había aceptado enseñarme a tocar el piano…

Y yo lo había dejado semiconsciente en el suelo y con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-"¿Maka? ¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó mi mejor amiga al notar mi súbito arrepentimiento y nerviosismo. Había sido terrible, soy la peor persona del universo. Tendría que hacer algo bueno por Soul en cuanto vuelva a la casa.

-"Estoy bien"-Le contesté a Tsubaki mientras ambas entrabamos a la habitación de la derecha, en donde antes había estado hospedada y en donde ahora eran mis revisiones-"Solo creo que fui algo injusta con él, es todo"-Terminé de decir, sentándome en la cama de la habitación para esperar a que el doctor Stein llegara a revisarme.

-"Buenos días"-Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta-"¿Maka Albarn?"-Me giré hacia la entrada expectante. No había escuchado la voz de mi doctor de cabecera, lo cual era bastante extraño.

La mujer de la que provenía la voz se acercó un poco a mí y me sonrió ligeramente-"Mi nombre es Medusa, seré tu doctora a partir de ahora, ¿De acuerdo?"-Su cabello castaño claro era corto y lo llevaba suelto y bien peinado. Mi nueva doctora llevaba puesta una blusa negra con una falda del mismo color y, por supuesto, la típica bata blanca de doctor cubría la mayor parte de su figura.

¿El doctor Stein ya no sería mi médico de cabecera?

-"Lo siento, no me he explicado del todo"-Comenzó diciendo nuevamente la mujer de edad adulta que se encontraba parada justo frente a mi-"El doctor Stein ha sido ascendido a un puesto más alto, ahora es algo así como la mano derecha del gerente de este hospital"-Siguió explicándome al tiempo que caminaba hacia la pequeña alacena que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación y sacaba de ahí una delgada y muy larga jeringa-"Es por eso que ahora yo seré tu doctora"-Terminó de decir.

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar. Seguro que me alegraba por el ascenso de mi anterior médico y claro que creía que él era un loco al que le gustaba _demasiado_ su trabajo, pero con él me sentía en confianza y había algo en esta nueva doctora, Medusa, que no me daba buena espina.

-"Prometo que no dolerá"-Aseguró la nueva doctora al acercarse a mi brazo con aquella larga jeringa y extraía un poco de mi sangre para hacerme aquellos análisis a los que ya estaba acostumbrada.-"¿Lo ves?"-Me preguntó en cuanto guardó la muestra en un pequeño recipiente y lo colocó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos-"Pan comido"

Por otro lado…

Creo que el que me atienda una mujer al igual que yo hace las cosas aún más fáciles ¿No?

-"Muchas gracias, doctora"-Le respondí al tiempo que me paraba y me retiraba de la habitación tan rápido como me fue posible, aún sin convencerme el cambio de doctores que habían hecho. Había algo en la doctora Medusa que simplemente no me cuadraba.

Tsubaki sólo me siguió confundida por mi comportamiento, cerrando la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas y siguiéndome hasta la salida del hospital para acompañarme a dirigirme a mi nueva casa.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Chrona"-Susurró la enfermera de cabellos castaños mientras una extraña sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro.

-"¿Si, Madre?"

-"Esa chica será tu mejor amiga, ¿Entendido?"-Le ordenó a la indefensa peli-rosa, quién solo asintió tímidamente a su madre y concentró su mirada en el suelo-"Quiero que te quedes tan cerca de ella como te sea posible…"

**Soy una bazofia… Una cerda asimétrica… No debería vivir. Me tardo dos semanas y esto es lo único que puedo escribir… Perdónenme en serio, tenía planeado un super capítulo para esta semana, pero las garras de la escuela me han atrapado y en estos momentos me encuentro en lo que sería mi último bimestre en la secundaria. Tengo proyectos, tareas, exámenes, exposiciones. No me da tiempo ni para respirar. Prometo Prometo Prometo que el siguiente capítulo SI será largo, en vista de que los exámenes más complicados ya habrán pasado y algunas de las exposiciones también. **

**¡Por favor esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo! Prometo no defraudarlos…**

**No podría hacerlo con el capítulo del cumpleaños de Maka~**

**¿Review?**


	5. Capítulo 4: Cumpleaños, Parte 1

**¿Qué tal mundo? Se que me tardé… Lo se! No me lo repitan T.T Lo que pasa es que mi madre se llevo el modem al trabajo para que no lo usara… Sep, yo también creo que es una artimaña algo cruel pero bueno… Alfín he subido el capitulo y espero realmente que les guste. Prometí que este capítulo sería el del cumpleaños de Maka pero he decidido dividir el capitulo del cumpleaños en dos partes: Un día antes del cumpleaños y el día del cumpleaños. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me divierte dejarlos en suspenso mis queridos lectores n.n**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: Prantz Evans, Miyoko Nott, Diviglay, Akari Asakura, Liz I'm, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ y Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH.**

**También gracias a la que dejaron review en el capítulo 3: Shald120, Hikari Shitsuka, Dipi-Chan, Miyoko Nott, Akari Asakura, Diviglay, mumi evans elric, , Prantz Evans, Liz.I'm y SaSuHiNa EvAnZ… A ustedes no me dio tiempo de agradecerles en el capitulo anterior pero ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Ahora… Luces… Cámara y… Accion!**

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify my Love**_

**Capítulo 4: **Cumpleaños, Parte 1

Crucé las puertas del hospital abruptamente y continué corriendo hasta la casa de Soul, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de aquí.

Había algo realmente extraño en esa enfermera…

Medusa. No estaba segura de qué pero había algo en ella que me hacía preocuparme, quizás era solo mi imaginación.

Frené un poco mi paso al darme cuenta que ya me había alejado lo suficiente del hospital y que la casa de Soul se encontraba a no más de dos cuadras.

_Deja de preocuparte tanto, Maka. _Era lo que mi conciencia continuaba repitiéndome…

Y sé que debería hacerle caso, no puedo preocuparme por algo sin sentido cuando mi cumpleaños está tan cerca.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de mis labios al recordar la importancia que tenía el día de mañana.

Mañana sería mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, uno de los más importantes de todos y, sin embargo, no tenía con quien pasarlo.

Tsubaki se había disculpado conmigo con anticipación, su trabajo temporal como niñera la había tenido muy ocupada y justamente mañana tendrá que cuidar al hijo de su vecina, a quien ella respeta y admira mucho. Por supuesto yo no la culpo, había sido simplemente mala suerte.

_Quizás Soul quiera pasar el día conmigo_. Pensé mientras atravesaba las puertas del que era ahora mi nuevo hogar.

El recuerdo del duro golpe en la cabeza que le había dado a Soul vino a mí en cuanto crucé aquellas puertas y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de mí al instante.

-"¿Soul?"-Murmuré mientras me asomaba por cada una de las puertas de la casa sin encontrarlo.

-"¿Soul dónde…?"-Comencé a decir, pero dejé la pregunta al aire.

Ahí, recostado en el largo y cómodo sillón de su estudio, se encontraba Soul, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de total tranquilidad.

_Está dormido…_ Pensé mientras una tímida sonrisa surcaba mi rostro

Si quería hacer algo para que Soul me disculpara por aquel golpe, este era mi mejor momento.

**-Soul Eater-**

Llevé la cuchara a mis labios nuevamente.

La verdad es que nunca he sido una persona presumida, pero tenía que admitir que mi comida no sabía nada mal. Ahora solo habría que esperar a que Soul despertara para mostrarle la sorpresa que le tenía preparada….

O quizás podría ser yo la que lo despierte.

Me dirigí al estudio de nueva cuenta y sonreí internamente al verlo dormir. Se veía tan pacífico y relajado.

-"Soul"-Murmuré en su oído, ganándome un gemido adormilado en respuesta-"Soul, despierta"-Le pedí algo desesperada por la poca atención que me estaba poniendo.

Mi compañero abrió un ojo expectante, observando con el analíticamente todo lo que lo rodeaba y retrocediendo en el mismo sillón en el instante en que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-"M-maka"-Murmuró algo nervioso mientras se recargaba asustado en el borde del sillón-"¿Q-que haces aquí?"

Suspiré. Seguro seguía algo resentido por el golpe, lo mejor sería pedirle disculpas.

-"No voy a hacerte nada…"-Le aclaré, ganándome un suspiro de satisfacción de su parte-"En realidad quería pedirte disculpas"-Comencé a decir algo avergonzada-"Por… lo de hace rato"

Soul me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, aún sin recuperarse de su sorpresa, pero poco a poco, su expresión se fue relajando y una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro.

-"No hay problema"-Me respondió en su tono habitual-"Ya he tenido que lidiar con chicas agresivas antes…"

Tuve que reprimir mi impulso por darle otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¿Yo? ¿Agresiva? ¿Pero quién se creía este sujeto?

-"Como sea"-Continué algo molesta-"Te preparé la comida...Espero que te guste la italiana"

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el hambriento estómago de Soul emitió un fuerte y desgarrador sonido, implorando por comida. Solté una pequeña risita ante la expresión avergonzada de mi compañero y comencé a dirigirme a la cocina, esperando a que él me siguiera.

Tal y como lo había predicho, los pasos de Soul comenzaron a sonar por detrás de mí y sólo se detuvieron para separar una de las sillas del comedor y sentarse.

-"Adoro la comida italiana"-Me aseguró el sonriente albino mientras tomaba con una mano el tenedor y con la otra el cuchillo que yo había colocado sobre la mesa.

Le serví un enorme plato de spaghetti y un poco de lagsaña que me había tomado la libertad de comprar ya hecha en una tienda cercana.

Podía ver como a mi compañero de casa se le hacía agua la boca, la expresión en su rostro lo delataba perfectamente.

-"Pues que aproveche"-Agregó antes de comenzar a meter todo lo que le cabía del spaghetti que le había preparado en su boca.

Al ver como Soul parecía haberse contentado conmigo una idea vino a mi cabeza.

-"Soul…"-Murmuré, esperando su respuesta.

-"¿Si, Maka?"-Me preguntó con la boca aún llena y las mejillas totalmente infladas con comida. Su expresión era realmente cómica, pero decidí reprimir mis impulsos de reírme, después de todo no quería que se volviera a molestar conmigo.

-"Bueno yo…Me estaba preguntando"-Comencé a decir mientras que Soul se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y me miraba expectante-"¿Tienes…algo que hacer mañana?"-Le pregunté finalmente con el rostro completamente rojo, esperando que no fuera a malinterpretar las cosas y pensar que quería pedirle una cita o algo por el estilo.

-"¿Mañana?"-Me cuestionó Soul confundido, a lo que solo asentí vagamente con la cabeza.

-"A decir verdad…"-Dijo después de unos cuantos minutos de pensárselo, que a mi parecer fueron horas-"Estoy ocupado toda la semana, Jaden tiene un recital en seis días y es por eso que viene a clases diarias…"

Suspiré algo decepcionada por su respuesta. Si no podía pasar el día de mañana con Tsubaki ni con Soul mi cumpleaños sería realmente aburrido.

-"¿Por qué?"-Preguntó Soul repentinamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad-"¿Necesitabas algo?"

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa, no quería hacer sentir mal a Soul diciéndole que mañana era mi cumpleaños, no sería justo de mi parte. Lo mejor sería dejarlo dar su clase en paz y justificar mi pregunta de alguna otra forma.

¿Pero qué le decía?

-"Pues… Yo"-Comencé diciendo aún sin saber cómo responderle-"T-tengo que recoger mis cosas de la casa de mis padres"-Contesté con destreza, esperando que mi inocente mentira fuera lo suficientemente creíble para él.

Soul levantó una de sus manos y se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con su palma.

-"Es cierto"-Dijo con un tono algo molesto, creyéndose por completo mi mentira piadosa-"Había olvidado ese detalle por completo Maka, lo siento"-Se disculpó.

-"N-no te preocupes, puedo ir sola"-Dije intentando arreglar el nuevo problema que mi precipitada respuesta había causado.

-"Ni hablar"-Me respondió tajante-"Mañana estaré ocupado pero puedo acompañarte hoy, aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de mi siguiente clase"

Un brote de felicidad surgió dentro de mi después de sus palabras, aún si el día de mañana Soul estaba ocupado… El no parecía tener ningún problema con pasar tiempo conmigo.

Por otro lado… Realmente tenía que recoger mis cosas y traerlas a esta casa. Era una tarea que había pospuesto pero que, después de todo, tenía que cumplir.

-"Si tu insistes…"-Le contesté de forma aparentemente despreocupada, tratando de ocultar la emoción que, extrañamente, se había formado en mi interior al escuchar sus palabras-"Pero que sepas que no estás obligado.

Soul asintió con la cabeza, antes de levantarse de la mesa con sus platos vacios en la mano y depositarlos en el lavadero. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la mesita de la sala y tomo las llaves de aquel aparato infernal al que él llamaba motocicleta.

-"No me digas que iremos en esa cosa otra vez…"-Dije con un poco de nauseas al solo recordar el recorrido anterior que había dado sobre su moto.

-"Bueno, ¿Acaso ves alguna otra forma de llegar a tu casa, Maka?"-Me preguntó de forma sarcástica.

Suspiré con pesadez al darme cuenta de que tenía razón, después de todo, no sería correcto pedirle que camináramos hasta mi casa después del favor que de por sí me estaba haciendo.

Me dirigí hacia la salida sin muchas ganas y caminé hasta la banqueta en donde Soul tenía estacionada su moto, miré al objeto con algo de rabia contenida y me subí en la parte trasera sin reprochar.

El motor rugió fuertemente y las ruedas comenzaron a girar, mientras que aquel dolor de estómago se hacía presente una vez más.

Este sería un largo camino.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Oh vamos, no fue tan malo…"-Intentó consolarme el albino una vez que hube tocado el timbre de mi casa-"Si te sirve de algo… te fue peor la ultima vez… Casi vomitas en el asiento, ¿Recuerdas?"

Me crucé de brazos, impaciente y aun algo mareada por el viaje-"Odio tu maldita moto"-Le respondí algo molesta-"¡Me enfermo cada que me subo!"

El albino soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a tocar el timbre con impaciencia al ver que nadie nos abría.

La puerta a la que habíamos estado llamando por un largo tiempo se abrió finalmente, dejando ver a mi madre del otro lado, dentro de la casa y con una clara sonrisa de decepción al notar -por la expresión molesta que mi rostro tenía en estos momentos- que no estaba en casa para quedarme.

-"Buenos días madre"-La saludé de forma educada pero con algo de rencor en mi voz-"Vengo por mis cosas"-Aclaré rápidamente para asegurarme de que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas.

Mi madre murmuró un triste 'hola' y se apartó del camino de forma resignada, permitiéndome entrar a la casa, que seguía justo como la había dejado.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que mi padre llegara. El era usualmente más persistente que mamá y eso era algo con lo que no quería tener que lidiar en estos momentos.

Soul me siguió en silencio hasta el segundo piso, notando la tensión en el aire.

-"Soul, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí afuera mientras yo empaco mis cosas?"-Le rogué a mi amigo-"Prometo que no tardaré mucho"-Fue lo último que dije antes de entrar a mi cuarto y dejar a Soul afuera con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que había tenido en todo el día.

**-Soul Eater-**

El albino se encontraba recargado en la pared, a un costado de la puerta. No le gustaba tener que esperar, a decir verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar parado afuera de la habitación sin nada que hacer.

_Bueno, si es por Maka puedo hacer una excepción_, pensó al tiempo que una discreta sonrisa hacía aparición en su rostro.

-"¿Sabes dónde se está quedando?"-Le habló una voz cercana y levantó al instante la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

Ahí, frente a él, fuera del cuarto en el que se encontraba su hija haciendo las maletas, se encontraba la madre de Maka, con una expresión de decepción , de tristeza y de algo más que el joven no pudo identificar.

-"No, no lo sé"-Mintió Soul, pensando que era Maka la que debía darle esa clase de información a su madre-"Me llamó esta mañana y me pidió que la trajera… Al parecer su amiga Tsubaki ha estado algo ocupada"-Terminó de decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por supuesto que era una mentira, Maka vivía con él después de todo… Sólo que su madre no lo sabía.

-"Ya veo"-Le respondió la mujer adulta con un desgarrador tono en su voz-"Es algo triste, ¿Sabes?... Porque mañana es su cumpleaños y no podremos pasarlo con ella si Maka no quiere vernos ni a su padre ni a mí"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al instante en el que recordó las palabras que Maka le había dicho durante su comida en la cafetería del hospital.

_¡Tengo 17! _Le había reprochado la rubia. ¡_Cumplo 18 en tres días!_

¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Qué era eso que lo hacía distraerse tanto últimamente?

Porque olvidar traer a Maka para que recogiera sus cosas era una cosa… Pero olvidar su cumpleaños era algo grave, aún si no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, puesto que ya habían establecido unos cuantos lazos – Sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora vivían juntos-

_¿Sería eso lo que Maka trataba de decirme en la mañana? _Se preguntaba con desesperación.

Si era así, lo de recoger sus cosas era una simple excusa para no hacerlo preocuparse.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

-"¿Soul?"-Preguntó una mujer con voz confundida-"¿Ocurre algo?"

Pero Soul ya había salido corriendo por los pasillos y en el momento en que la madre de Maka se dio cuenta, el ya estaba bajando por las escaleras de la casa.

-"¡Solo dígale a Maka que me hable cuando quiera que pase por ella!"-Le gritó desesperado.

-"¿Te ha surgido algo?"-Le preguntó la mujer de forma bastante calmada.

-"Podría decirse que he olvidado algo realmente importante y ahora tengo que hacer algo al respecto"-Fue lo último que respondió el albino antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la casa gritando incoherencias y barbaridades.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la madre de Maka, quien ya sabía por dónde iba todo esto y, sinceramente, pensaba que todo el proceso sería realmente entretenido.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¡Black!"-Gritó Soul desesperado por el teléfono.

-"¿Qué ocurre viejo?"-Preguntó su mejor amigo desde la otra línea-"¿Necesitas algún consejo de tu Dios?"

Soul suspiró derrotado.

Nunca creyó que haría algo como esto pero, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, aún si esta provenía de la persona más idiota que conocía.

-"Nunca creí que lo diría Black…"-Respondió después de un largo momento de silencio y reflexión-"Pero si…Necesito tu ayuda"

**-Soul Eater-**

Black*Star no tardo ni media hora en aparecerse en la escena, Soul le había indicado por teléfono donde y en qué circunstancias se encontraba y justo en estos momentos ambos se encontraban recorriendo el centro de la ciudad y todas sus tiendas. Soul algo desesperado y Black*Star disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

-"¿Qué tal si la invitas a cenar?"-Le preguntó el peli azul, después de que varias, por no decir todas, sus sugerencias habían sido rechazadas.

-"Eso es algo muy típico Black…"-Le reprendió Soul ante su falta de imaginación-"Maka no es una chica común… Ella es mucho más original, por eso creo que su regalo también debería serlo"

-"Bueno ¿Y qué me dices de joyería?"-Intentó de nuevo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de su mejor amigo.

-"Sabes que no tengo dinero"

Black Star suspiró resignado, le había dado a su compañero cerca de cien sugerencias distintas y completamente geniales y el no había hecho más que ignorarlas o decirle como Maka no era de esa forma.

-"Pues si tan difícil para ti es comprarle algo ¿Qué tal si no le compras nada?"-Le reprochó el más hiperactivo-"Lo que menos necesito es que vengas a arruinarme mi tarde con cosas como estas y luego ignores todo lo que tu Dios te dice…"

Soul omitió su comentario, concentrándose en los diferentes estantes de las tiendas, buscando de forma incesante algo que estuviera a la altura de su nueva amiga pero que, sin embargo, no fuera demasiado, ya que después de todo no llevaba mucho de conocerla.

Joyería, ropa y cualquier clase de comida estaba totalmente descartado, siendo que eran opciones muy poco originales y, en el caso de la joyería, regalos demasiado costosos como para que él se los permitiera.

-"¿Por qué será que nadie vende cosas interesantes en estas tiendas?"-Preguntó el albino, más para sí mismo que para otra persona, ganándose un ligero reproche proveniente de Black Star-"Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el regalo perfec…"-Comenzó a decir pero se detuvo en seco a mitad de la calle.

Ahí frente a él se hallaba situada una tienda de música. Nada del otro mundo, pero lo suficiente como para darle una ligera pista del regalo perfecto para Maka.

_¿Ella quería oírme tocar, no es así?_ Pensó para sus adentros y se apresuró a sacar su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Ahora qué te ocurre? ¿Has decidido ignorarme?"-Le pregunto el peli azul confundido.

Soul solo buscó en su directorio aquella persona a la que necesitaba contactar.

-"Hey, tierra llamando a Soul"-Continuó Black con persistencia, sin ganar ninguna respuesta.

El sonido que indicaba que el celular estaba marcando sonó unas cuantas veces, pero nadie contestó y Soul estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Comenzó a jugar con un hilito que salía de su chaqueta hasta que, por fin, la persona a la que había llamado contestó el teléfono.

-"¿Soul?"-Preguntó la voz de Jaden desde el otro lado de la línea-"¿Ocurre algo?"

El albino suspiró antes de hablar-"Si, Jaden, Ocurre algo"-Comenzó diciendo de forma segura-"No podré darte clases mañana, me ha surgido un… compromiso importante"-Le aclaró sin obtener ninguna respuesta-"Pero puedes quedarte a practicar el doble pasado mañana, si gustas"

-"¿Más importante que un recital?"-Le preguntó Jaden confundido-"Entonces que tenga suerte"-Le dijo su estudiante antes de colgar el teléfono.

_Suerte… Supongo que la necesitaré_. Pensó Soul mientras guardaba su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo.

-"Perfecto, ¿Ya vas a contestarme? ¿Por qué cancelaste tu clase? Creí que necesitabas el dinero…"-Le espetó Black Star al ver que el albino no respondía ninguna de sus dudas.

-"Se me ha ocurrido el regalo perfecto Black"-Murmuró el oji rojo en un tono apenas audible.

-"¿El regalo perfec…?"

-"Tengo que irme"-Se despidió Soul con una sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a correr hasta su casa para preparar la sorpresa que le tenía a Maka.

-"¿Qué demonios?"-Fue lo único que pudo decir Black Star por la sorpresa, pero su mejor amigo ya había desaparecido de su vista-"Oh bueno, creo que he terminado aquí"-Se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a dirigirse a paso tranquilo hasta su casa.

**-Soul Eater-**

El muchacho cerró las puertas de su casa de forma un poco agresiva y se dirigió corriendo rápidamente hacia el estudio.

Miró el piano de cola algo nervioso y se sentó en el banco, posicionando sus manos sobre las blancas teclas.

_Esto es una locura. _Pensaba para sí mismo, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Estaba seguro que a Maka le gustaría el detalle por muy difícil que fuera, valdría la pena al ver la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

_¿Pero que me ocurre? _Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero dejó la pregunta al aire y se apartó de todo pensamiento inútil…

Pues, después de todo, escribirle una canción a Maka era más complicado de lo que parecía y debía tener sus cinco sentidos en ello.

_Solo espero que le guste_. Fue lo último que pensó antes de comenzar a plasmar sus sentimientos en cada nota.

Porque sabía que le gustaría…

**Bien, aquí acaba. ¿Les ha gustado? Yo espero que sí, y también espero que me dejen un lindo review con sus opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Ustedes son los mejores!**

**MakaEvans95~**


	6. Capítulo 5: Cumpleaños, Parte 2

**¡Hola a todos! Okay… Sé que me tarde… lo se u.u no me lo repitan… Fueron tres largas semanas y lo peor de todo es que lo único que me impedía subir el capítulo era la flojera… ¡Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Y a decir verdad es uno bastante largo… (al menos desde mi punto de vista)**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior! Les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews en la parte de abajo**

**Gracias: Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, mumi evans elric, Akari Asakura, Morphine-san, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, akari-daishi, Diviglay, Shald120, Hikari Shitsuka, Liz.I'm, Kabegami Amaterasu, Miyoko Nott y Prantz Evans **

**Ustedes son los mejores :D … Ahora les dejo el capítulo, no sin antes recordarles que hasta abajo hay una nota realmente importante que espero que lean, Espero que disfruten este capítulo en el que "Hikari Shitsuka" (Quien es una gran amiga y fue también la que soñó con esta historia) contribuyó bastante, ¡Muchas gracias!...**

**Luces, cámara y ¡acción!**

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify my Love**_

**Capítulo 5:** Cumpleaños, Parte 2

Las piernas me dolían como nunca y los párpados me pesaban.

Se me había hecho demasiado tarde.

Entre guardar mis cosas y caminar hasta mi nueva casa habían pasado tantas horas que ahora la luna comenzaba levantarse sobre Death City.

Estaba molesta. No, estaba más que molesta…Estaba furiosa.

¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ese idiota dejarme en la casa de mis padres sola y sin medios de transporte? ¡¿No se suponía que él iba a traerme a casa?

Intenté protegerme de la gélida noche al cubrirme con mis propios brazos, pero, a causa de las maletas que cargaba, dicha acción me resultaba imposible. Suspiré cansada y caminé los pocos metros que me faltaban para llegar a la casa del mismo idiota que me había dejado abandonada a mi merced.

Con un ágil movimiento abrí la puerta con furia contenida y entré a la casa gritando su nombre…

-"¡Imbécil!"-Le llamé en cuanto hube dejado las maletas en el suelo, pero no hubo respuesta-"¡Soul se que estas ahí! No tiene caso que te escondas"

Comencé a buscar al instante en cada habitación de la casa. Busqué en su cuarto, en el mío y hasta en el baño pero no había rastros de Soul por ninguna parte.

¿Será que Soul no se encuentra en casa?

A mi mente vino entonces el único lugar de la casa que no había revisado: El estudio de Soul, en dónde él daba sus clases de piano.

Comencé a caminar de puntitas hacia la puerta de su estudio para no hacer mucho ruido y, de esa forma, tomarlo por sorpresa.

Si él me había dejado en aquella casa sola y me había hecho caminar hasta acá en medio de la fría noche entonces yo me vengaría de él dándole el susto de su vida. Abrí la puerta lentamente y en silencio, esperando el momento oportuno para saltar en escena y gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera…

Pero el momento nunca llegó.

Toda la ira que había estado conteniendo por horas se esfumó en el instante en el que vi el pacífico rostro de Soul durmiendo sobre el piano. Sus largas manos se encontraban aún posadas sobre él y tenía una expresión de verdadero cansancio en su rostro.

Todo deseo de venganza se esfumó a la vez que un intenso y sofocante calor se hizo presente en mi rostro.

_¿Pero qué me pasa? _Pensé mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio a mis espaldas y me iba corriendo rápidamente a mi habitación, aún algo confundida. Me metí bajo las sábanas y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada intentando dormir.

Era inútil… Mis pensamientos aún volaban en la misma dirección.

-"Ni hablar, por mí puede dormir en el piano y morirse de frío, a mi no me importa"-Me dije a mi misma antes de volver a cubrir mi rostro con la almohada, aunque, muy dentro de mí, algo me decía que eso no era cierto.

Después de un rato de deliberaciones me levante de la cama y me dirigí con cautela al cuarto de Soul para no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, cogí una manta y la almohada más cómoda que encontré y, sin pensarlo más, caminé hasta el estudio de nueva cuenta.

Soul se encontraba en la misma posición en la que me lo había encontrado al intentar sorprenderlo: Con los ojos suavemente cerrados y una mejilla apoyada sobre las teclas del piano – Las cuales le habían dejado marcas en su inexpresivo rostro-

Me acerqué lentamente hacia el albino algo conmovida por alguna razón que no logré identificar y lo cubrí con la manta protectoramente, haciendo de lado mi orgullo. También coloqué la almohada que había tomado de su cama entre su cabeza y el piano, para que, de esta forma, las teclas no terminaran lastimándolo.

Sonreí ligeramente al verlo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por el sin despertarlo, puesto que era demasiado pesado como para que yo lo cargara hasta su cuarto.

Acaricié levemente su mejilla en un acto reflejo, y un inesperado escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

_¿Pero que estoy haciendo?_ Me pregunté a mi misma al percatarme de mis acciones y abandoné la habitación al instante.

-"¡Nya~!"

** -Soul Eater-**

¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

Era la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que me levanté esta mañana.

-"No tengo por qué avisarle a ese cretino que tengo cita en el hospital…"-Murmuré más para mí que para cualquier otra persona-"Me dejo abandonada después de todo…"-Terminé, tratando de excusarme, a pesar de que dentro de mí sabía que la razón era distinta.

_No quiero despertarlo para avisarle porque se ve muy tranquilo y cansado_

-"Además, como no se mentir es probable que se entere de que hoy es mi cumpleaños y se preocupe…"-Reí para mis adentros al darme cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba.

_Como si Soul pudiera preocuparse por mí…_

Terminé con mi comida y me aseguré de dejar un poco para que Soul desayunara en cuanto despertara, cuando de pronto una idea vino a mi mente.

_No tengo que despertarlo, puedo dejarle un recado._

Tomé una de las hojas de la pequeña libreta de notas que se encontraba convenientemente a un lado del teléfono y escribí lo más rápido que pude, pues se me estaba haciendo tarde.

La leí y releí hasta asegurarme de que había plasmado toda la información necesaria y, cuando estuve segura de haberla terminado, caminé hasta el estudio, donde Soul aún se encontraba durmiendo, y la dejé a un lado suyo.

_¿Cómo es que Soul puede dormir tanto?_ Pensé algo desconcertada al tiempo que atravesaba las puertas de la casa con destino al hospital.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¡Estoy harta!"-Grité mientras atravesaba los pasillos del hospital una vez que mi revisión hubo terminado.

Una enfermera de edad avanzada se acercó a mí con un dedo sobre sus labios indicándome que guardara silencio.

-"¡Harta!"-Grité de nuevo en la cara de la enfermera, quien me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y se fue del pasillo indignada.

Sabía que, aunque gritara, no podían expulsarme del hospital, mi enfermedad les parecía demasiado 'interesante' como para hacer algo como eso.

¿Pero qué tiene de _interesante_ que te claven una aguja en el brazo cada dos días?...¿Que tengas que visitar un jodido hospital con regularidad?

Suspiré pesadamente, con la rabia reflejándose en mi ardiente rostro.

Simplemente no podía creer que en este hospital no pudieran proporcionarme a un doctor cuerdo… Tanto Stein como Medusa estaban completamente locos. Juro por mi vida que había visto la sonrisa de mi nueva doctora ensancharse en cuanto la sangre de mi cuerpo comenzaba a fluir por la jeringa.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente, mi doctora estaba loca.

-"¡Patty ya basta!"-Escuché a una voz gritar desde la habitación contigua-"C-cuidado, ¡NO!, Espera, ¡Vas a caerte! ¡Patty!"

Los gritos pararon para dar paso a unas sonoras carcajadas, que hicieron que un potente impulso de curiosidad se apoderara de mí. Me acerqué a hurtadillas hasta la puerta y me asomé para ver qué era lo que pasaba pero, sin embargo, no fue la acción lo que me llamó la atención, sino las personas que se encontraban adentro.

Parado en medio de la habitación, a un lado de la cama, se encontraba Kid con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Después de examinar la escena por un rato me di cuenta de que era lo que tenía a Kid en ese estado: Una chica rubia, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y una expresión de pura felicidad en su rostro se encontraba saltando sobre la cama.

-"La…la…"-Comenzó a decir Kid mientras le daba un ataque y se tiraba al suelo con un aura oscura emanando de el-"La simetría, Patty"-Terminó de decir mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-"Tranquilo Kid"-Lo calmó la chica que lo había acompañado a la cafetería aquella vez que lo conocí-"Piensa en cosas simétricas"

Las risas y saltos de la rubia menor no paraban y a Liz le estaba costando demasiado trabajo reanimar a Kid por lo que decidí intervenir en el problema.

-"¿Kid?"-Pregunté lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara aún a pesar de las sonoras carcajadas de la rubia hiperactiva que al parecer se llamaba Patty.

La mirada del pelinegro se levanto del suelo en cuanto escuchó mis palabras y se volteó a verme sorprendido, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos-"¡Maka!"-Gritó poco antes de lanzarse a mis pies-"¿Te he dicho que tu simetría es…"

-"Perfecta. Si"-Lo interrumpí, tratando de cambiar de tema-"Ya me lo habías dicho"-Completé con una sonrisa-"¿Cómo has estado, Kid?"

Kid se me quedó mirando y se levantó del suelo, saliendo de la habitación a paso lento-"Hablaremos mejor en la cafetería"-Me dijo, indicándome que lo siguiera.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Y entonces…"-Comencé a decir una vez que nos hubieron asignado una mesa en la cafetería y pudimos sentarnos a platicar debidamente-"¿Quién era aquella chica tan energética que estaba saltando en la cama?"-Pregunté por la curiosidad que me había surgido al observar aquella escena-"¿Es una amiga tuya?"

Una brillante sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kid ante mi pregunta, se apresuró a hacerle una seña al mesero para que nos atendiera, y entonces contestó:

-"Es la hermana de Liz"-Me respondió sin despegar los ojos de mí-"Siempre está en este hospital porque, como ya observaste, es bastante hiperactiva y se lastima muy a menudo"

Con una de sus manos tomó el salero de vidrio que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo colocó justo en el centro-"Creo que ya conocías a Liz, ¿No es así?"

El momento en el que conocí a Kid vino a mi mente al instante, por supuesto que la conocía, esa era la chica que lo había acompañado y había tenido que lidiar con su ataque cuando Soul hizo la observación de que 'las rayas en su cabello no eran simétricas'

Asentí levemente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación justo en el momento en el que el joven mesero al que Kid le había llamado llegaba a la mesa y nos entregaba los menús.

-"¿Puedo tomar su orden?"-Preguntó el mesero fijando su mirada en mí y guiñándome un ojo.

Un calor sofocante me invadió al darme cuenta de las intenciones del mesero y todo lo que tenía en mente desapareció.

-"B-bueno y-o…"-Comencé a decir, pero me detuve al notar que las palabras me salían entrecortadas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kid, quien había notado las intenciones de aquel chico al igual que yo.

-"Será sólo café por ahora"-Dijo Kid interrumpiéndome-"Un café para mí y otro para mi novia"-Le aclaró mientras fulminaba al mesero con la mirada.

Si antes creía que mi rostro se había calentado, entonces justo ahora me encontraba en el mismo infierno. Miré algo apenada al mesero, quien solo frunció el seño molesto y se retiró de la mesa después de haber anotado la orden.

-"…¿Bueno en qué estábamos?"-Me preguntó Kid en cuanto aquel chico estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista.

Me le quedé mirando por un rato hasta que una sonrisa insistió en mostrarse en mi rostro al comprender que Kid era realmente un gran amigo.

-"Bueno, me alegro de haber salido del hospital"-Le respondí, retomando nuestra conversación-"No habría podido lidiar con estar situaciones a diario…"

-"Si"-Continuó Kid-"Supongo que ser el hijo del gerente tiene sus ventajas ¿No es así?"-Me preguntó mientras limpiaba las boronas de la mesa con una de las servilletas.

…Y entonces fue cuando lo comprendí.

No sabía cómo había podido ser tan estúpida… Me habían dejado salir del hospital días antes de mi cumpleaños. Había intentado que me dieran de alta muchísimas veces pero, sin embargo, siempre obtenía las mismas respuestas…

'Estas enferma Maka, es peligroso'

'Lo consultaré con el gerente'

O, en algunas otras ocasiones, mi doctor me respondía con un simple 'No'

¿Cómo es que no lo había comprendido antes? Era Kid quien había convencido a su padre de que me diera de alta… Porque le había mencionado mi cumpleaños y lo mucho que quería ver a mis padres.

-"K-kid"-Comencé diciendo mientras me levantaba de la mesa y lo señalaba con un dedo acusador-"¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Dejaste que me fuera sin ni siquiera darte las gracias!"

Kid me observaba divertido en cuanto observó que había comprendido su indirecta-"No era necesario, Maka… Quería que disfrutaras tu cumplea…"-La expresión divertida de Kid pasó a una de sorpresa y confusión total-"Espera…Tu cumpleaños"

Retomé mi lugar en el momento en que el mismo mesero llegaba a la mesa con una expresión aburrida y colocaba nuestras tazas de café justo frente a nosotros. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y tomé la taza entre mis manos.

-"Si, es hoy"-Le respondí a Kid en cuanto le di el primer sorbo a mi taza y hacía que los ojos del oji-ambar se abrieran como platos.

-"¿¡Qué!"-Gritó de forma que todos los presentes lo escucharon-"N-no es posible"

-"Si…Lo es"-Le respondí tranquilamente mientras le daba un segundo sorbo a mi taza.

-"¡MAKA ESCUPE ESO!"-Me pidió a gritos, arrebatándome la taza de las manos delicadamente, de forma que el líquido dentro de ella no se derramara-"¡Escúpelo!"-Repitió.

No conocía a Kid desde hace mucho, pero a pesar de que siempre le daban ataques yo nunca lo había visto tan alterado-"¿Kid qué ocurre?...Todos nos están viendo"-Le reclamé, casi susurrando la última parte.

-"¡No puedes comer aquí en tu cumpleaños!"-Me dijo finalmente mientras me tomaba de una muñeca y me jalaba fuera de la cafetería.

-"P-pero Kid… La cuenta"

-"Ya la pagará mi padre luego…"-Me contestó al tiempo que llegábamos a la habitación en la que me lo había encontrado.

-"¡Liz!"-Gritó al tiempo que la rubia apareció en su vista-"Cambio de ropa formal…"-Le dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera maquiavélicamente.

_Este será un día largo…_

**-Soul Eater-**

El albino se despertó a causa de los ruidosos automóviles que transitaban por las calles de en frente de su casa.

Se desperezó con la lentitud de una tortuga y examinó su alrededor.

Se encontraba en su estudio, sobre su piano, cubierto solamente por una delgada manta, mientras que una almohada había sido colocada sobre el piano donde, supuso que antes había ido su cabeza.

_Maka…_

Pensó al darse cuenta de que había sido ella la que le había proporcionado esos artículos para hacerlo sentir más cómodo a pesar de que se había dormido sobre su propio piano.

-"Nya~"

Aquel familiar sonido sacó a Soul de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo mirar al suelo, desde donde un extraño gato lo observaba.

-"¿¡Pero qué rayos!"-El albino se alarmó al instante, subiendo por completo los pies sobre la silla y preguntándose cómo había entrado un gato a la casa.

Lo observó más de cerca y se dio cuenta de los inusuales rasgos que poseía el felino. Tenía unos grandes ojos que lo miraban tan fijamente que lo hacían sentir como si mirara a una persona, y un largo sombrero negro que cubría su cabeza.

_¿Pero quién le pone un sombrero a un gato?_ Pensó mientras analizaba más de cerca al animal. El pelo que lo cubría no era café o negro, ni siquiera blanco, como el de todos los gatos que conocía, el pelo de este gato era de un morado que sólo los objetos inanimados poseían.

-"¿Cómo entraste a la casa?"-Preguntó el joven, haciendo que el animal inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado al no entenderle-"Claro Soul, muy inteligente, como si los gatos hablaran"-Se dijo a sí mismo y entonces fue cuando notó un pequeño papel a su lado. Lo tomó con algo de curiosidad y lo abrió para leer su contenido.

_Soul:_

_He salido al hospital, hoy me toca revisión. Suerte con tu lección con Jaden, te he dejado algo de comida en la cocina, puedes calentarla en el microondas si despiertas muy tarde. Volveré para la hora de la comida._

_Maka_

_PD: ¡Alimenta a Blair! No ha comido desde ayer por la noche._

-"Así que tu eres Blair ¿No?"-Le preguntó a la gatita en cuanto acabó de leer la carta.

-"Nya~"

Suspiró y se levanto del piano sintiendo que aplastaba algo bajo sus manos, volteó para ver que era y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido sobre las partituras de la canción que acababa de inventar para Maka.

_¡El cumpleaños de Maka! _ Recordó finalmente.

-"¡Maldición!"-Gritó al tiempo que tomaba las partituras y se preparaba para salir de la casa y alcanzar a Maka en el hospital.

_No puedo dejarla sola en su cumpleaños_

-"Nya~"- Le llamó la gatita con ojos suplicantes.

Suspiró.

-"Supongo que antes le daré de comer…"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto…"-Le reclamé a Kid en cuanto un hombre elegantemente vestido nos asignó una mesa en aquel restaurante.

-"No podía dejar que comieras en una cafetería de hospital"-Me respondió con un tono calmado-"Es tu cumpleaños Maka"

Examiné mis alrededores con gran admiración. El elegante restaurante estaba iluminado por varios candelabros de oro y las mesas eran de la madera más fina. A un costado del restaurante se encontraba el bar en donde guardaban todas los vinos y bebidas de la más alta calidad, para que escogieras el que quisieras, y , justo en medio de las vastas mesas, había un foro en donde músicos expertos tocaban sus piezas en vivo.

-"Pero el '_Paper Moon'_…"-Le dije a Kid sin dejar de admirar la belleza del lugar-"Es uno de los lugares más caros de Death City"

-"Vale la pena"-Me respondió Kid, tratando de evitar mis reclamos. La verdad es que estaba profundamente agradecida.

-"Yo nunca habría podido costear un restaurante de esta magnitud"-Murmuré mientras observaba los muchos utensilios que habían sido colocados en la mesa antes de nuestra llegada-"Incluso hiciste que Liz me vistiera formalmente"

En vista de que este era un lugar de gran prestigio, todos los comensales llevaban vestidos de gala y trajes costosos. Kid no se quedaba atrás, llevaba un traje de etiqueta color negro con blanco que lo hacía lucir más formal de lo que lucía siempre. Liz me había obligado a usar un vestido negro y largo, con un moño amarrado en mi espalda. Llevaba también unas zapatillas más altas de lo que estaba acostumbrada y con las que casi me tropiezo en múltiples ocasiones.

-"Entonces disfruta Maka"-Me dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias"-Le susurré antes de que el mesero llegara a nuestra mesa-"Muchas gracias"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"¡No es posible!"-Se decía a sí mismo el joven mientras se dirigía con su moto hasta el 'Paper Moon', el restaurante en donde, según Liz, se habían ido Kid y Maka-"Cielos, a Maka sólo le gusta hacerme la vida más difícil de lo que ya es".

Estacionó su moto fuera del restaurante y se arregló la corbata antes de entrar. Había tenido que volver a la casa para cambiarse en cuanto se enteró de la ubicación de Maka pues, después de todo, entrar ahí con ropa apropiada era un requerimiento.

El atuendo del albino consistía en pantalón y saco negro, unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color y una camisa roja que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Abrió las puertas del restaurante y entró ignorando al hombre de la entrada que le ofrecía encontrarle una mesa.

_¿Dónde está?_ Pensaba mientras recorría con la vista el restaurante, buscando específicamente a la rubia de ojos verdes que había comenzado a vivir con él hace unos días.

Sus ojos la captaron al instante y un ligero sonrojo atacó su rostro.

Maka estaba irreconocible.

Su cabello rubio cenizo, que siempre había estado atado en dos coletas, caía libre por sus hombros, dándole un aspecto más adulto, ayudado también por el vestido largo y las altas zapatillas.

La sorpresa del albino dio lugar a una especie de molestia en cuanto sus ojos observaron a su acompañante. Death the Kid, el chico al que habían conocido Maka y él en la cafetería, se encontraba riendo con ella de un chiste que sólo ellos entendían.

Y Soul no podía negar que Maka se veía realmente linda cuando reía.

Se dirigió hacia su mesa y con una cara de desinterés llamó a Maka, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-"¿Soul?"-Le preguntó Maka desconcertada-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-La confusión podía notarse no solo en el rostro de Maka, sino también en el pelinegro que la acompañaba, quien se quedó callado para escuchar la explicación del albino.

Soul la tomó de la mano y le indicó que lo siguiera, y Maka, aún desconcertada, se levantó de la mesa murmurando un leve 'Enseguida vuelvo' a Kid.

El chico la guió lentamente hasta la barra de bebidas, disfrutando secretamente el contacto de su mano con la de Maka.

-"Quiero hablar con el gerente"-Le dijo al muchacho que servía las bebidas-"Necesito tomar prestado su piano"

**-Soul Eater-**

El hombre que atendía el bar de bebidas miró a Soul confundido y enarcó una ceja.

-"Me temo que no se puede, señor, sólo los músicos contratados por el restaurante pueden hacerlo"

No comprendía que era lo que quería hacer Soul. Su llegada había sido demasiado repentina y me había dejado bastante confundida.

-"¿Soul que inten…?"

-"Usted no lo entiende…"-Le aseguró al encargado de las bebidas. Soltó mi mano y se la llevó al bolsillo del saco para extraer una pequeña tarjeta de identificación.

-"Mi nombre es Soul"-Le dijo mientras le mostraba la credencial-"Soul Evans"

Los ojos del encargado se abrieron como platos en un gesto que no pude comprender. Era la segunda vez que veía a Soul usar su apellido para obtener algo y la expresión de las personas con las que hablaba siempre era la misma.

-"L-lamento el malentendido"-Le dijo el encargado, tratando de excusarse-"Le proporcionaremos el piano en seguida"

-"Así está mejor"-Musitó Soul con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-"Ven, Maka"

El albino volvió a tomarme de la mano y me guió hasta el foro en donde los músicos ya habían comenzado a retirarse, cediéndole el lugar a Soul, quien les agradeció con una sonrisa, se posicionó en el piano y me indicó con un vago gesto que me sentara a su lado.

El encargado de las bebidas llegó rápidamente con un micrófono y, una vez me hube sentado, se dirigió a la audiencia diciendo:

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los presentes, puesto que sé que la música los regocijaba tanto como a mí"- Hizo una pausa, pero todos los comensales se habían quedado en silencio-"Me complace anunciarles que hoy, en este recinto contamos con la honrosa presencia de un miembro de la familia Evans…"

Pude ver como Soul le lanzaba una mirada asesina al hombre que se encontraba dando el aviso. La sola mención del apellido hizo que el silencio se rompiera y la gente comenzara compartir comentarios entre sí y una amplia sonrisa se formara en varios rostros.

_¿Qué acaso soy la única que no comprende de qué están hablando?_

El encargado de las bebidas, quien se aseguró de que los presentes volvieran a guardar el silencio requerido, hablo de nuevo con una voz más alegre que antes-"El señor Soul Evans ha accedido a tocar una pieza en público, así que démosle la bienvenida con un caluroso aplauso…"

El dependiente le cedió el micrófono a Soul mientras la improvisada audiencia aplaudía y yo seguía sin comprender que es lo que Soul estaba planeando. Una gran sonrisa de tiburón se formó en sus labios antes de comenzar a hablar al público.

-"Buenas Tardes"- Comenzó a decir con un tono formal en el que nunca lo había escuchado hablar pero que, sin embargo, parecía bastante acostumbrado a ocupar.

"Esta tarde me dirijo a ustedes con un motivo muy especial"-Soul hizo una pausa y me dirigió una rápida mirada antes de tomar mi delgada mano entre una de las suyas, provocando que me sonrojara.

-"Hoy, la hermosa dama que me acompaña, Maka Albarn, cumple 18 años de edad y, para celebrarlo, le he escrito una pieza que espero que disfruten"

En ese momento me sentí como en un mundo de fantasías, como si mi más grande sueño se hubiera cumplido. Me sentí reconocida, importante y sobre todo, llena de dicha porque alguien me diera esa importancia.

¿Cómo era que Soul había recordado mi cumpleaños? Me pregunté mientras una lágrima de felicidad brotaba de mi ojo y caía lentamente por mi mejilla.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Maka"-Me susurró Soul al oído de forma en que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo y dirigió al instante sus manos al piano para comenzar a tocar la suave melodía que ahora me pertenecía.

La suave melodía resonó en el restaurante en cuanto los dedos de Soul comenzaron a tocarla. Comenzó de una manera espontánea, con una sola nota para luego fundirse entre un sin fin de combinaciones, tocaba con ambas manos con una destreza inigualable.

Era una melodía sencilla al principio. Era alegre y desesperanzada a la vez... como si recién despertara de las manos de Soul.

Me sentí especial, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido de mi alrededor y lo unico que quedara fueramos Soul y yo, acompañados de esa melodía que llegaba hasat mis adentros y arrancaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad de mis cristalinos ojos jade.

La velocidad de la melodía disminuía y aumentaba, proyectando diversos sentimientos que variaban desde la alegría hasta la tristeza, haciendo la pieza musical cada vez más bella, era coso si varios pensamientos se arremolinaran entre sí, sentimientos mezclados. Inquietudes y esperanzas, todo plasmado en las simples notas que procedían del piano.

Observé como un ligero sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas de Soul y asumí debía ser por la presión de tocar en público.

Al final, unas simples y lentas notas resonaron en frente a la audiencia, eran similares a las que yo había tocado por primera vez en el piano, cuando Soul había intentado enseñarme, pero, a diferencia de las mías, a estas las unía un hermoso ritmo... Las notas estaban unidas en una completa sincronía de la que, estaba segura, Solo el podía obtener. Una sola nota marcó el final de la pieza, seguida de un largo y relajante silencio que sólo fue roto por los energéticos aplausos del público.

El albino tomó mi mano de nuevo y se levantó para hacer una reverencia al público y, entonces, en un desesperado acto por demostrarle a Soul mi agradecimiento, le planté un suave beso en la mejilla y lo abracé enfrente de todos en el restaurante.

-"M-maka"-Murmuró el albino algo sorprendido antes de pasar sus brazos por detrás de mi cintura y corresponderme el abrazo.

-"Gracias"

**¡Tarán! Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora les tengo una sorpresa, para todos aquellos que quieran escuchar la canción que tocó Soul en el restaurante como regalo para Maka, mi querida amiga Hikari Shitsuka ha subido un video a youtube con esa canción. Cabe señalar que la canción no es mía, sólo me reservare el hecho de revelarles el autor o el nombre para más adelante ;D (aunque estoy segura que muchos ya la deben haber escuchado o saben cual es) Aquí está el link del video:**

**w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K p f a f 9 1 y a d E & f e a t u r e = f e e d u **

**¡Quiten espacios! **

**Y sin más… aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews (Pues esta vez no me dio tiempo de mandárselas por mensaje privado)**

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH: **_**¡Perdón! ¡Me he tardado mucho en responder tu pregunta! Mis más sinceras disculpas, en efecto, el –Soul Eater- que pongo es por un cambio de escena o un cambio de punto de vista, aunque usualmente sólo uso el de Maka o uno general. Y la frase que sale al principio de cada capitulo es parte de una canción, Yui Makino es la cantante y Syncronicity el nombre ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus constantes reviews! Me ponen muy contenta :D Gracias Gracias Gracias! Pd. Gracias!**_

**mumi evans elric: **_**¡Sí! Si estaba enferma, me pico el bicho de la flojera u.u… ¡Haha muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, ¿Enserio estabas tan ansiosa por leer el siguiente capítulo? Bueno ¡Aquí lo tienes! De nuevo muchas gracias y tu también cuídate mucho :D**_

_**Akari Asakura: Muchas gracias por el review, bueno ahora ya puedes ver como se la pasó Maka en su cumpleaños, ¡Cuídate y gracias por el review! **_

_**Morphine-san: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¿Eres nueva lectora no? No había visto un review tuyo en esta historia :3 ¡pero me alegro de que te interesara!**_

_**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: ¡Sí! Qué bueno que la mamá de Maka le recordó, ¿Verdad? Bueno… quien sabe tal vez a Soul ya le gusta Maka, tal vez no… ooff… me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta aún ;D , gracias por tu review :D**_

_**akari-daishi: Yo también creo que Soul es un amor :D Gracias por tu review!, espero no te molestes por la tardanza e_e" pero aquí está ya el capítulo. **_

_**Diviglay: e_e" Bueno… esperabas grandes cosas de este capítulo, eh?... Espero haber complacido tus expectativas porque… porque eso me haría muy feliz :D y si no… Bueno *Yéndose a un rincón a cortarse las venas* ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me has hecho muy feliz n.n**_

_**Shald120: Ooowhh… La explicación de Medusa tendrá que esperar un poco :D Pero me alegra que te guste la historia ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Hikari Shitsuka: Bueno tú ya sabes que te agradezco mucho tu apoyo :D Haha gracias por alimentar mi hambre de reviews n.n eres una buena semi-tenshi.**_

_**Liz.I'm: Muchas gracias por tu review ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste! :D**_

_**Kabegami Amaterasu: Muchas gracias por tu review ¡Hace mucho que no leía uno de los tuyos! Haha pero no te preocupes, Comprendo eso de que los estudios te absorban, mucha suerte con tu universidad… No he podido leer el capítulo de The Sun Keeper aún pero lo leeré al ratito porque ya soy libre! Gracias por tu review! Y suerte con la Universidad.**_

_**Miyoko Nott: Bueno aquí está el capítulo! Traté de actualizar antes pero me sentaba en la computadora y la inspiración nomás no salía u.u espero no haberte decepcionado… Qué bien que te gusto el capítulo anterior :D Muchísimas gracias por comentar. **_

_**Prantz Evans: Oh, enserio ya sabias que ese sería el regalo de Soul? Vaya! Me saliste muy intuitiva n.n hasta yo me tuve que pensar mucho lo del regalo… Pero al final creo que ha sido una buena idea, Gracias por tu review! Y si ha sido una atmósfera especial o no es algo que el público juzgará, haha Gracias otra vez!**_

_**Bueno eso es todo ._. wow… **__**M U C H I S I M A S G R A C I A S! **__**L O S A D O R O !**_

_**Eso es todo… Nos vemos prontito~ n.n**_

_**Maka Evans95**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuevos Amigos y Una Visita

**¡DIOS MIO, SOY UNA CERDA ASIMÉTRICA…!**

**Perdónenme por no haberles traído este capítulo antes. (Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tardé tres semanas… Soy increíblemente floja. Pero al fin se los he traído y realmente espero que les guste e.e esta bastante largo desde mi punto de vista.**

**Muy bien, ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron Review en el capítulo: Hikari Shitsuka, Liz I'm, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, Akari Asakura, Diviglay, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, mumi evans elric, esdlas y Miyoko Nott. **

**Así como a los que dejaron comentario al video en Youtube: zodazuzy (Akari Asakura), EspirituDelDragon (esdlas), yobioAMUoiboy (Bueno tu no me dijiste tu nombre en pero igual muchas gracias!) y XxerrmiodxX**

**¡Gracias a todos! ¡Ustedes hacen al mundo girar!**

…**Luces, cámara y… ¡Acción!**

_Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones, ¿Podrán precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?_

**Yui Makino, Synchronicity**

_**Crucify **__**my Love**_

**Capítulo 6: Nuevos amigos y una visita inesperada.**

Una semana había pasado desde mi cumpleaños y el sólo recordar por todo lo que había pasado aquel día me llenaba de dicha y me ponía contenta a cualquier hora del día.

Mi relación con Soul había mejorado radicalmente después de dicho suceso: Nos teníamos más confianza y nos sentíamos más cómodos con la presencia del otro…Aunque claro, yo seguía dándole sus merecidos _Maka-Chops_ cuando cruzaba la línea.

Con Kid, en cambio, había ocurrido todo lo contrario, pues, después de haber sido arrastrada hasta el foro con Soul y haberlo dejado con aquella costosa comida en la mesa no habíamos hablado del todo. Después de haberme vuelto el centro de atención a causa de Soul yo había intentado disculparme con Kid, pero el ya se había levantado de la mesa y se había ido con una expresión sombría diciéndome solamente: "Que bien que Soul y tu se hayan vuelto tan unidos…"

Por supuesto, intenté seguirlo, pero mis intentos se vieron frustrados en cuanto una horda interminable de chicas se concentró a mi alrededor y comenzaron a decir estupideces.

"Que lindo tu novio, de verdad te quiere"

"No es mi novio"

"Tu novio es muy guapo"

"No es mi novio"

"Oye… Tu novio…"

"¡No es mi novio, maldita sea!"

Y una vez que se dieron cuenta de que conmigo no llegarían a ninguna parte… Se fueron encima de Soul.

Al menos todo aquello había terminando dándonos más confianza hacia el otro…

La sensación de ser observada me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me hizo voltear hacia aquella mirada indiscreta. Frente a mí, sentado del otro lado de la mesa, estaba Soul, Observándome fijamente con el rostro apoyado firmemente sobre una de sus manos.

El albino dio un sorbo más a su bebida y al percatarse de que me había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo dirigió su mirada de forma tranquila hacia su desayuno y continuó comiéndolo.

Enarqué una ceja algo extrañada por el comportamiento de mi compañero. La verdad era que, desde hace unos cuantos días, Soul había estado actuando realmente extraño. Me miraba cada que podía sin importarle si yo me daba cuenta o no y cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba terminaba diciéndome cosas tales como:

"Eres realmente plana" o… "¿Piensas operarte la nariz?"

Diálogos con los que, sin duda, terminaba ganándose un duro Maka-Chop que lo dejaba inconsciente por un rato.

-"¿Haz terminado de comer?"-Le pregunté aún algo somnolienta mientras estiraba mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y bostezaba de manera cansada.

La extraña actitud de Soul no era lo más relevante en estos momentos. El objeto de mis noches en vela y el pensamiento que se mantenía en mi cabeza durante todo el día era Kid.

No me malinterpreten, no pensaba en Kid de _esa_ forma, es sólo que después de todo lo que él había hecho por mi me sentía fatal por haberlo tratado de esa forma. Me sentía culpable por haberlo ignorado por una semana seguida, por haber prácticamente rechazado la costosa cena que me había ofrecido como regalo y, aún más, porque después de todo, era él quien me había ayudado a salir del hospital.

Tenía que pedirle disculpas cuanto antes.

-"Hey"-Murmuró Soul en mi oído-"Tierra llamando a Maka"

Un leve calor invadió mis mejillas al darme cuenta de la proximidad de nuestros rostros. ¿Cuándo es que se puso tan cerca? ¿Qué no estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa?

-"¡S-soul!"-Grité de forma nerviosa, empujando al albino con ambas manos hacia atrás para que se alejara un poco de mí-"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"

El albino frunció el ceño y una expresión de preocupación invadió su rostro, una expresión que no había visto nunca, pues, desde que lo había conocido el único gesto que me había mostrado, además de la frialdad que siempre adornaba su rostro, era aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto usaba al hacerme alguna broma.

-"Te fuiste como por cinco minutos…"-Comenzó a explicarme confundido-"Te pregunté qué pasaba pero parecía como si no me escucharas… Así que me acerqué un poco más y entonces reaccionaste. ¿Estás bien, Maka?"-Me preguntó con las cejas aún enarcadas en preocupación antes de aclararme-"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…"

¿Ven lo que les dije? Mi relación con Soul había mejorado hasta el grado de la absoluta confianza.

-"N-no es nada"-Le respondí algo apenada-"Es solo que… He estado pensando…"-Le respondí sinceramente pero sin darle más detalles.

La expresión en el rostro de Soul pasó de preocupación a una expresión realmente sombría. Su rostro se obscureció y concentró su mirada en el suelo de manera que su largo cabello le cubría parte del rostro-"¿Y…en qué pensabas?"-Me preguntó con una voz llena de decepción y resentimiento.

-"¿Soul?"-Pregunté confundida y algo curiosa ante el comportamiento de mi compañero de casa, nunca lo había visto tan molesto y, el estar observando tantas expresiones nuevas de su parte me hacía creer que en realidad no conocía a Soul tanto como yo creía.

-"Bueno…yo…"-Comencé a decirle, tratando de buscar la forma más apropiada para explicarle lo que sentía en estos momentos-"Es sólo que…"- Intenté decirlo, pero me quedé sin palabras.

Soul suspiró cansado, se sentó de nuevo en la silla que había estado ocupando y retomó su anterior posición, recargando su rostro sobre una de sus manos y mirándome atentamente con una expresión más calmada que la de hace unos minutos.

-"¿Q-que?"-Le pregunté nerviosa en cuanto la presión que me provocaba su mirada se hizo insoportable-"¿Podrías dejar de verme de esa forma? Es un poco incómodo, ¿Sabes?"

Soul solo rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el techo, apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza en una pose relajada y despreocupada-"Sólo estaba esperando a que continuaras"-Sentenció el albino-"Pero veo que no quieres contarme"

Un millón de dudas se hicieron presentes en mi interior en el instante en que Soul volvió a hablar pues, por alguna razón, no sabía qué responderle. Una parte de mí sabía que podía confiar en él, pero el resto me decía que malinterpretaría todo si se lo decía.

¿Si creía que no había apreciado su regalo? ¿Y si pensaba que me gustaba Kid?

-"Se porque estas así"-Habló Soul nuevamente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos dejándome inmóvil en mi asiento-"Tan sólo quería que tú me lo dijeras"

-"¿De qué ha…?"

-"Estas preocupada porque temes que Kid se haya molestado contigo por haberlo dejado sólo el día de tu cumpleaños y en cambio haberte ido conmigo"-Dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos… ¿El lo supo todo este tiempo?

La mirada de Soul se concentró en mi nuevamente, sus profundos ojos carmesí atentos a cada movimiento que yo realizaba-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-Le pregunté aún algo confundida mientras escuchaba el sonido de los zapatos de Soul contra el suelo, quien caminaba paso a paso hacia mí.

-"Porque…"-Comenzó a decirme mientras se hincaba a mi lado y comenzaba a jugar con una de mis coletas-"Oí lo que Kid te dijo antes de irse"-Explicó finalmente, haciéndome entender al instante.

Que Soul supiera lo que pasaba y que no lo hubiera malinterpretado me alegraba de cierta forma, lo que aún no comprendía era cómo era que Soul sabía que había estado preocupada por esa razón…

-"Además no te he quitado los ojos de encima por toda la semana…"-Me susurró al oído de forma coqueta haciendo que un potente fuego se instalara en mis mejillas y algo dentro de mí me impidiera respirar correctamente. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban.

-"¡P-pervertido!"-Le grité, levantando uno de mis brazos para intentar alejarlo de mí lo más pronto posible, pero Soul no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que pudiera hacer algo se alejó de mí con aquella misma expresión sombría de hace un rato.

_¿Pero qué…?_

-"Como sea, sólo pídele disculpas y listo"-Sentenció finalmente, dándome la espalda y comenzando a correr en dirección a su cuarto, dejándome en la cocina sola y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

_¿Pero… qué rayos acaba de suceder?_

-"¡S-soul, espera!"-Le grité en cuanto razoné un poco la situación y comencé a perseguirlo hasta su cuarto.

-"¡No quiero verte ahora!"-Me respondió el albino de forma sombría, haciendo que me detuviera en seco frente a él y le dirigiera una mirada llena de confusión.

-"¿Pero que te hi…?"-Intenté preguntarle, pero fui interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido de su puerta cerrándose justo frente a mi rostro.

-"¡Soul!"-Le grité molesta, pero la única respuesta que recibí fue el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta, indicándome que, por alguna razón incomprensible, no quería hablar conmigo en estos momentos.

**-Soul Eater-**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación a mis espaldas, ignorando la suplicante voz de Maka pidiendo explicaciones y, lentamente, dejé a mi cuerpo resbalar contra una de las paredes, terminando por sentarme en el frío suelo.

_¿Pero qué te está pasando Soul?_ Pensé para mi mismo al tiempo que me llevaba una de mis manos al rostro para poder sentir aquel incesante calor que había surgido en cuanto observé la apenada expresión de mi compañera. Con ese pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus verdes e hipnotizantes ojos abiertos de par en par.

_Esto no es nada cool. _Me repetía constantemente mientras me recostaba en mi cómoda cama y comenzaba a buscar una razón lógica para este extraño sentimiento que me hacía querer seguir viendo a Maka sonrojada y nerviosa a causa mía.

La inseguridad que estaba comenzando a sentir al acercarme a Maka era algo nuevo para mí y, tenía que admitir que era algo completamente inusual.

Soy Soul Evans. Las chicas siempre me persiguen… Y, sin embargo, nunca me había sentido de esta forma con nadie, sin importar que tan hermosa fuera.

-"La verdad es que se ve realmente linda cuando se sonroja"-Me dije a mí mismo al escuchar sus gritos desde fuera de la habitación exigiéndome que le abriera, ignorando por completo que, por alguna extraña razón fuera de mis conocimientos, yo también me encontraba un poco sonrojado.

_Y sonrojarse no es nada cool…_

Una automática sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro en cuanto me imaginé la divertida expresión que la rubia tendría en el rostro en estos momentos.

Me encantaba hacerla enojar, era divertido y sus reacciones siempre eran completamente inesperadas, pero últimamente mis acciones no habían logrado grandes resultados. Lo máximo que Maka había llegado a hacer cuando la molestaba para sacarle una de sus invaluables expresiones era dirigirme una mirada fría y luego volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ignorándome por completo y perdiéndose en su mundo de lo que seguramente sería Kid, Kid y más Kid.

Apreté mis puños hasta que la fuerza aplicada hizo ver mis manos rojas y saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, el cual había estado vibrando incesantemente por las llamadas perdidas que Maka había comenzado a hacer al darse cuenta de que no le abriría tan fácilmente.

_28 llamadas perdidas de Maka Albarn, tal vez Kid no era todo en lo que pensaba después de todo._

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en la comisura de mis labios al darme cuenta de la inminente realidad:

Estaba preocupado por Maka, y si quería que ella volviera a ser como antes tendría que hacer algo con toda esta situación de su discusión con Kid.

_Supongo que tengo algunas llamadas que hacer_, pensé tomando mi celular y marcando el teléfono del hospital en el que, tanto Maka como yo, habíamos sido pacientes.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Ya casi está"-Murmuré triunfante en cuanto el pasador con el que había estado intentando abrir la puerta de Soul desde hace cerca de media hora causó un ligero '_click'_ en la cerradura. -"Perfecto"-Susurré mientras colocaba mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girarlo por completo, la puerta se abrió desde dentro, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos nerviosa.

-"¿Maka?"-Preguntó Soul de forma confundida en cuanto atravesó la puerta y me encontró parada fuera de su habitación-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"V-vivo aquí idiota"-Le respondí, tratando de ocultar el pequeño pasador con el que había intentado abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Soul me miró divertido y comenzó a acercarse a mí con una gran sonrisa, haciéndome retroceder cada vez más hasta que mi espalda topó con una pared, impidiéndome el paso.

_Maldición_

-"Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería, Albarn"-Articuló Soul mientras me acorralaba contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a mis costados-"¿Acaso estabas… espiándome?"-Su voz sonaba ronca y juguetona y, de alguna manera, hacía que mi corazón me latiera como nunca contra el pecho.

Llevé una de mis manos al collar que descansaba sobre mi pecho, el mismo que me había mantenido con vida por tanto tiempo, y cerré los ojos en un intento por evitar la penetrante mirada del músico con el que compartía casa

-"S-soul basta…"-Comencé a quejarme, pero fui interrumpida por la mano de Soul posándose sobre la mía y tomando de ahí el pequeño pasador que había estado tratando de ocultarle.

El albino se retiró rápidamente en cuanto hubo conseguido su objetivo y, acercando el pequeño objeto a su rostro para verlo mejor, comenzó a examinarlo, ignorando por completo mi presencia.

Mi corazón latía como loco y mis ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos, mientras que mi otra mano se encontraba aún posada sobre mi pecho, sosteniendo el collar con recelo y recordando como estas fuertes emociones podrían causarme algún problema de salud.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-Me preguntó Soul, mirándome confundido-"¿Estabas intentando forzar la cerradura?"-Dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus grandes sonrisas de tiburón, haciéndome concentrar mi nerviosa mirada en el suelo.

-"Y-yo… Tú estabas enojado conmigo y yo no sabía por qué… Así que por eso inten-"

-"No estaba enojado"-Me interrumpió rápidamente, haciendo que, de cierta forma, algo dentro de mí se calmara tras su súbita aclaración.

-"Pero… ¿Entonces por qué…?"

-"¿Por qué me encerré? Bueno, es algo complicado, no creo que lo entiendas de cualquier forma"-Me aseguró Soul de forma despreocupada al tiempo que comenzaba a darme la espalda para entrar de nuevo a su cuarto.

-"¡Para ya de interrumpirme!"-Le grité molesta mientras atrapaba una de sus manos entre las mías, impidiendo así que se me volviera a escapar-"¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta, Soul!"-Le dije mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a poblar mis ojos. Me llevé una de las manos a la cara y las sequé, intentando reprimirlas.

Soul me miraba boquiabierto y completamente inmóvil en el mismo lugar en el que lo había obligado a quedarse-"Maka… yo…"

Dudó por un momento, no sabiendo si continuar o no pero, finalmente, una expresión de determinación apareció en su rostro y agregó-"Yo no creo que seas tonta"-Me aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa y limpió de mi rostro otra de las lágrimas que amenazaba por caer-"Perdón si te hice creer eso"-Murmuró de forma apenas audibles al tiempo que se soltaba de mi agarre y pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de mi cintura, sumiéndome en un cariñoso abrazo que hizo que mi respiración se detuviera por un segundo.

-"Yo jamás me enojaría contigo"-Susurró el albino en mi oído, haciendo que me sonrojara de pies a cabeza y mi corazón latiera desbocado.

-"Ya basta Soul…"-Argumenté bruscamente mientras me separaba de él y rompía aquel cálido abrazo, haciendo que Soul se me quedara mirando extrañado-"I-invite a Tsubaki a la casa, por cierto"-Murmuré indecisa, tratando de cambiar la inusual atmósfera que se había formado entre los dos-"Espero no te moleste…"

Soul se me quedó mirando con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, como si realmente no esperara lo que acababa de decirle.

-"¿Qué hiciste qué?"-Me preguntó mientras un aura obscura comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo-"Maka… Hoy es tarde de videojuegos con Black*Star… ¡No puede haber chicas en la casa!"

-"¡¿Y cómo se supone que sabría eso?"-Pregunté ante la clara negación por parte de mi compañero-"¿Q-quieres que cancele? Es tu casa después de todo…"

El rostro de Soul volvió a la normalidad una vez que hubo pensado un poco en lo que le acababa de decir, frunció el seño como si estuviera debatiendo seriamente entre sí hacer algo o no y, finalmente, habló-"Espera…"-Comenzó a decir, calmando un poco el nerviosismo que había comenzado a surgir dentro de mí y agregó-"¿Tsubaki es tu amiga del hospital?"

Su pregunta me extrañó un poco pues no comprendía que importancia tendría aquello-"Sí, ella es Tsubaki"-Le respondí finalmente, asustándome un poco en cuanto su rostro adoptó una ancha sonrisa con un aire travieso.

-"Entonces puedes traerla a la casa"-Sentenció finalmente, soltando una sonora carcajada que resonó en las paredes de la casa-"Será divertido…"

Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror e, instintivamente, le dí una bofetada al no encontrar ningún libro cerca-"¡¿En qué estas pensando, pervertido? ¡No te dejaré ni acercarte a mi amiga!"

El albino se llevó una mano al rostro y la poso en donde hace unos segundos le había golpeado, sonrió levemente y me miró divertido-"Tranquila, no pienso hacerle nada…"-Me aclaró, haciendo que quedara aún más confundida que antes.

-"¿Entonces por qué…?"

-"Black Star tiene que comenzar a pensar en alguien más que sólo el mismo"-Comenzó a explicarse alzando los hombros en una pose desinteresada-"Y creo que le _agrada_ tu amiga… Es la candidata perfecta para volver a Black menos egoísta…"

-"¡¿Qué?"-Le grité horrorizada-"¡No dejaré que ese vago con complejos divinos se acerque a Tsubaki! … ¡No me importa cuánto le _agrade_!"

-"Oh vamos"-Comenzó a quejarse el albino al darse cuenta de que yo no secundaría su perverso plan-"No me digas que tu no lo notaste…"

Quería seguir gritándole, negándole cualquier idea que tuviera con respecto a mi mejor amiga, pero no podía hacerlo…

Después de todo, yo también lo había notado… La actitud que Tsubaki mostró al conocer a Black Star era algo totalmente inusual. Nunca la había visto sonrojarse antes… Al menos no a causa de un chico, además de que parecía tener bastante confianza en él… Lo había dejado llevarla a casa sin dudarlo ni un poco y, encima de todo eso, lo había estado mencionando varias veces en la última semana. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que tocábamos aquel tema.

¿Sería acaso posible que a Tsubaki realmente le gustara alguien como él?

-"Bueno yo…"-Comencé a decir después de pensar en todo cautelosamente-"Al parecer Tsubaki tiene… cierto _interés_ en Black Star también…"-Terminé de decir, convenciéndome de que, probablemente, estar con alguien tan abierto y extrovertido como aquel peli azul sería algo bueno para Tsubaki, quien era realmente tímida.

-"¡Cool!"-Articuló Soul sin borrar aquella traviesa sonrisa de su rostro-"Entonces es un trato, iré a preparar todo"

Y antes de que Soul pudiera moverse un centímetro el timbre de la casa sonó, dejándonos confundidos a ambos, pues, después de todo, nuestra pequeña reunión no sería sino hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Buenos días, Maka"-Me saludó de forma educada.

Había sido realmente extraño... al abrir la puerta principal de la casa del albino, realmente esperaba que del otro lado se encontrara mi mejor amiga o, incluso, el hiperactivo peli azul que, según Soul, venía aquí bastante a menudo... Pero en cambio, al abrir la alargada puerta de madera y observar los profundos ojos de color ámbar de nuestro nuevo visitante, me di cuenta de que mis asunciones eran completamente erróneas.

En esos momentos, del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba Kid, mirándome fijamente y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-"¿Puedo pasar?"

Observé la situación atónita, pasando mi mirada de los serios ojos del pelinegro a los sonrientes rostros de sus dos acompañantes. Una de ellas era Liz, la chica que siempre lo acompañaba en el hospital y se encargaba de calmarlo cuando le daba alguno de sus 'ataques' y quien, además, casi me mata aquella vez que Kid le pidió que me vistiera formal para salir a comer para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

La otra chica era alguien a quien ya había visto pero, sin embargo, no recordaba conocer del todo. Tenía el cabello rubio al igual que Liz, a excepcion de que el de ella era ligeramente más claro y lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, lo que me llevó a pensar que, debido a las características que ambas chicas tenían, debían ser hermanas.

-"¿Maka?"-Escuché preguntar a una voz a mis espaldas-"¿Quién era?"

Abrí mi boca para contestar pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Soul caminó hasta mi lado y comprendió al instante que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por unos segundos su rostro adoptó una expresión de completa sorpresa y pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba a mi lado pero, sin embargo, dentro de unos segundos tal reacción había desaparecido, dejándolo de nuevo con su fachada de chico cool: Con un rostro despreocupado y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, haciéndome dudar si realmente había denotado sorpresa en algún momento o si había sido solamente mi imaginación jugándome una broma.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo en _mi _casa?"-Preguntó el de los ojos rojos con un tono de lo más tranquilo posible, ganándose una mueca de burla por parte de Kid.

-"Creo que tu ya debes saberlo, después de todo tú fuiste quien…"

-"Suficiente, déjalo pasar"-Le interrumpió mi amigo dirigiéndose a mí, dejándome con un poco de curiosidad por lo que Kid estuvo a punto de decirle.

El pelinegro entró a la casa con naturalidad seguido por sus dos acompañantes.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, siendo seguida por Soul, quien se sentó a un lado mío rápidamente. El rostro de Kid reflejó una rápida sonrisa antes de desvanecerse por completo. Tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente y comenzó.

-"Supongo que querrás alguna explicación de por qué he venido aquí sin avisarte"-Comenzó a decirme de forma calmada, mientras la chica rubia de cabello más corto se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia el estudio de Soul, siendo seguida por, quien creía, sería su hermana.

Soul dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido-"Si tocan mi piano..."-Murmuró molesto, dejando la expresión incompleta.

Suspiré.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que esta era la mejor oportunidad para disculparme con Kid. Tenía que arreglar este malentendido y recuperar su amistad de alguna forma.

-"Kid yo quería deci..."

-"Perdóname"-Me interrumpió Kid antes de que pudiera terminar de pedirle disculpas, haciéndome que le dirigiera una mirada confundida.

-"¿Q-qué?"

-"Me comporté de una forma muy egoísta aquel día y te dejé sola sin darte la oportunidad de hablar"-Comenzó a explicarse-"No quería tratarte de esa forma y mucho menos en un día tan especial para tí. Tal solo sentí... un poco de envidia al ver lo feliz que estabas con el regalo de Soul...No fue tu culpa, fue mía. Por eso te pido me perdones"-Terminó de decirme con una dulce sonrisa.

Unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas en el momento en el que escuché sus palabras, ganándome un ligero gruñido de desaprobación por parte de Soul-"Gracias Kid, en verdad pensé que me odiabas y yo…"

-"Rayos... Esto es demasiado cursi"-Articuló Soul mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos-"Nada _cool_"

-"¡Maka-Chop!"-Grité mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con uno de mis libros que, convenientemente, había dejado en la mesa de la sala-"Creí que te había dicho algo sobre interrumpirme…"-Agregué mientras lo veía sobarse la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento por calmar el dolor que le había provocado.

-"Loca agresiva"

-"Vago sin futuro"

-"Nerd come-libros"

-"Ricitos de plata"

-"Pecho plano"

-"¡Maka chop!"

Y en menos de un segundo Soul estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor nuevamente.

-"M-maka"-Escuché decir a la voz de Kid, haciéndome volver a la realidad y girándome nuevamente para darle la cara. La expresión que tenía en estos momentos era invaluable: Los ojos completamente abiertos y con un ojo temblándole ligeramente. Reprimí una vaga risa y luego agregué:

-"Lo siento, en ocasiones tengo que hacerlo entender por otros medios…"-Le expliqué mientras observaba como a mi lado Soul se levantaba del Suelo y se sentaba sin muchas ganas en el sofá.

Le lancé una mirada mortífera que decía 'si vuelves a hablar te mato' y volví a mi conversación con el oji ambar.

-"¿Y cómo supiste que vivía aquí?"-Le pregunté finalmente, pues, la verdad era que no comprendía como se había enterado de que me había mudado si ni siquiera lo había registrado en ninguna parte.

Soul se removió molesto de su lugar y Kid sonrió con un poco de malicia, gesto que no logré entender del todo.

-"Bueno, un pajarito me lo dijo…"-Le miré confundida, sin entender aún a qué quería llegar con esto, expresión que pareció entender. Él le dirigió una rápida mirada a Soul y luego continuó-"Hoy por la mañana recibí una llamada de…"

-"Basta Kid"-Gruñó Soul, haciendo que tanto Kid y yo nos volteáramos a verlo, se levantó de su lugar un poco nervioso y le dirigió una mirada autoritaria-"No es necesario que sigas explicando. Ahora si me disculpas unos amigos llegarán pronto así que tienes que sería mejor si te fueras"-Continuó-"Ahora"

Las palabras de Soul nos dejaron en un momento de tensión en el que nadie sabía qué hacer. Por mi parte yo no estaba segura de que debía hacer primero: Si debía golpear a Soul hasta que se desangrara por ser tan descortés con nuestro invitado o si debía disculparme con Kid y aclararle que no debía irse.

-"K-kid, no le hagas caso"-Le pedí mientras las dos chicas que acompañaban a Kid salían del estudio. La menor sonreía felizmente y la otra parecía bastante nerviosa e insegura.

-"Disculpen, no quiero interrumpirlos pero… El piano del estudio…"

-"¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi piano?"-Les gritó Soul mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo hasta el estudio, claramente desesperado y siendo seguido por ambas rubias, dejándonos solos a Kid y a mí en la sala.

-"Realmente se han vuelto cercanos, ¿Cierto?"-Me preguntó Kid con una casi imperceptible risita-"Realmente me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti, Maka"-Complementó, y al instante una sonora carcajada salió desde mis adentros.

-"¿Soul? ¿Preocuparse por mí?"-Le pregunté antes de comenzar a reírme-"Que buen chiste…"

La misma sonrisa traviesa que se había formado en el rostro de Kid en cuanto observó a Soul se hizo presente en esos momentos, dejándome con la gran incógnita de qué era lo que la causaba-"¿K-kid por qué…?"

-"¿Quieres saber porqué Soul no quería que te dijera como me enteré de dónde vivías?"-Me preguntó súbitamente, ganándose mi interés y haciéndome inclinarme un poco más hacia en frente en un gesto de curiosidad.

Kid miró hacia ambos lados, como fijándose si Soul estaba cerca o no y luego, con voz firme, me confesó:

-"Soul estaba muy enojado esta mañana… Llamó al hospital y preguntó por mí"-Comenzó a decir, asegurándose de bajar el tono para que Soul, quien se encontraba en la habitación de alado, no pudiera escucharlo-"En cuanto le contesté se puso a gritarme molesto, contándole lo distante y deprimida que habías estado esta semana y como todo eso era mi culpa…"-Terminó, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por completo y aquel calor con el que ya me había familiarizado invadiera mi rostro.

-"¿Q-que Soul hizo qué?"-Le pregunté aún sin creérmelo.

_Soul realmente se preocupa por mí_. Y por alguna razón, ese solo pensamiento me llenaba de alegría.

Kid sonrió de forma complacida y luego agregó-"Luego le pregunté cómo es que sabía que tu habías estado de esa forma y el solo me respondió 'Maldito idiota, ¿Crees que no me fijo a mis alrededores? ¡Maka vive conmigo, por un demonio! ¿Cómo querías que no lo notara?'"-Me explicó Kid soltando pequeñas risas mientras repetía el agresivo vocabulario que le había dirigido mi compañero por teléfono-"Le colgué e investigué sus datos en el registro del hospital… Si me preguntas fue bastante sencillo"

Sentí como mi rostro se suavizaba en cuanto escuché las últimas palabras de Kid… Usualmente me molestaría con Soul por ser tan grosero con alguien… Pero había hecho todo eso por mí, realmente me importaba.

Realmente me consideraba su _amiga,_ y eso, de cierta forma, me llenaba de alegría.

…Y en ese instante la puerta azotó en el suelo.

-"¡HE LLEGADO MI MORTAL AMIGO. NO TENDRÁS QUE DERRAMAR MÁS LÁGRIMAS POR MI AUSENCIA!"-Muy bien… La alegría podría esperar.

-"¡Maka Chop!"-Grité mientras golpeaba de lleno en la cabeza al hiperactivo peli azul que acababa de romper la puerta-"¡La puerta se abre! ¡No tienes por qué romperla idiota!"

-"¡Black Star!"-Escuché gritar a Soul desde el estudio, al tiempo que corría hasta la escena y le sonreía a su mejor amigo-"¿Qué tal amigo?"

Y en menos de un minuto Black Star se había levantado y habían comenzado a jugar videojuegos en la sala.

-"N-no me dijiste que tenías visitas"-Comentó Kid al observar al vago peli azul-"¡Me habría ido de inmediato!"-Agregó con un rostro de remordimiento.

-"No tienes por qué"-Le aclaré, negando con la cabeza-"Mi amiga Tsubaki vendrá también, seguro que se llevará muy bien con Liz y con…"

-"Patty"-Completó Kid después de una pausa, pues realmente yo no sabía el nombre de la rubia más infantil que lo había acompañado-"Es la hermana de Liz"-Agregó, confirmando mis sospechas.

-"Oh… Bien, entonces Patty, Liz y Tsubaki pueden quedarse conmigo mientras tu convives con Black y Sou…"

-"Ni hablar"-Se negó el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los brazos-"Prefiero quedarme con ustedes chicas"-Le lancé una mirada confundida que el pareció notar, pues luego complementó-"Esos dos son completamente asimétricos"

Le miré perpleja ante su determinación de no acercarse a Soul y a Black Star

_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando_. Pensé mientras le decía con una sonrisa en la boca-"No te preocupes, esos dos no son tan malos como crees"-Le aclaré mientras apuntaba tanto a Black Star como a Soul, quien en estos momentos se encontraban completamente perdidos en sus videojuegos-"Lo que importa es lo de adentro ¿No?"-Y dicho aquello comencé a empujarlo suavemente hacia ambos chicos, quienes sólo se voltearon para verlo y luego volvieron a sus actividades previas.

Kid tardó un poco en adaptarse pero, después de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba gritando junto con ellos por la emoción de haber ganado o la decepción de haber perdido.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de mi mejor amiga Tsubaki, quien después de aproximadamente media hora también se había acostumbrado a las ruidosas risas de Patty y a la obsesión por el arreglo personal que tenía Liz, Cosa que no era nueva para mí puesto que yo ya había sido parte de sus _experimentos_ de moda anteriormente.

_Fin de la aclaración… No quiero volver a recordar ese horrible momento._

-"Esto…¿Tsubaki?"-Preguntó Black Star en cuanto comenzó a anochecer, captando la atención de mi mejor amiga al instante

-"Tu…¿Quieresquevolvamosacasajuntos?"-Le preguntó atropelladamente de forma en que apenas pude entender lo que le había dicho-"No queda muy lejos de la mía después de todo…"

Mi mejor amiga comprendió al instante sus palabras y se sonrojó de forma pronunciada antes de murmurar suavemente-"Claro, Black Star"-Le respondió, haciendo que Soul y yo nos dirigiéramos una discreta mirada cómplice ante nuestro esperado éxito.

-"Bueno, creo que yo también tengo que irme"-Dijo Kid de improviso, haciendo que tanto Soul como yo, así como unos muy sonrojados Tsubaki y Black Star nos volteáramos a verlo-"Pero me alegra que nos hayan recibido en su casa, tengan por seguro que pueden pasarse por la mía de vez en cuando sin ningún remordimiento"-Terminó de decir, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Soul.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"-Le pregunté con el tono más bajo que pude para que los demás no me escucharan-"Quita esa gran sonrisa… Es extraño"-Le murmuré mientras le lanzaba una mirada de extrañeza.

-"No puedo evitarlo"-Me respondió Soul por lo bajo-"¿No has oído los rumores? Kid tiene una _mansión_"-Me aclaró-"¿Te imaginas lo cool que sería ir a su casa de vez en cuando?"-

Kid se acercó para despedirse de nosotros. Prometimos volver a vernos pronto y después de un rato me encontraba en la banqueta despidiéndome de todos mis amigos con la mano y con un contento Soul a mi lado.

-"Creo que haber estado en un hospital tiene su lado positivo"-Le dije a Soul en cuanto nos quedamos solos, haciendo que el oji rojo se volteara a verme en un gesto suyo para que continuara.-"¿Y cómo se entero Kid que vivía contigo, Soul?"-Le pregunté, cambiando drásticamente el tema una vez que hube ganado su atención-"Creí que nadie lo sabía…"-El se dio cuenta de mi pequeña trampa y desvió la vista al instante.

-"N-no lo sé"-Mintió de forma nerviosa, haciéndome reprimir las risas que querían escaparse de mis adentros en esos momentos-"Tiene contactos… Supongo"

Miré al Soul nervioso que se encontraba a mi derecha y, súbitamente, una oleada de felicidad y agradecimiento apareció sin previo aviso.

-"Soul"-Le llamé, aún sin lograr que volviera a verme-"Gracias"-Y entonces rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos en un cálido y _amistoso_ abrazo-"Por preocuparte por mí"

-"¿D-de q-qué estás…?"

-"Kid me lo dijo"-Le aclaré, sonriendo contra su pecho y haciendo que, con las manos un poco temblorosas al principio por alguna razón que no logré comprender, me devolviera el abrazo.

-"¡Já! Eres realmente plana…"

…

Si me lo preguntan, ese Maka Chop fue totalmente merecido.

**e.e Muchísimas gracias por leer el capítulo! Y una vez más perdónenme por la tardanza, pero ya tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo así que no desesperen, a pesar de la escuela estará aquí pronto…**

**¿Les he dicho cuanto los adoro? :3**

…

**¿Review? _**


End file.
